The Founders' Blood
by Nesley
Summary: Harry is adopted and is taught magic at a young age.  He learns many interesting truths about the past, about himself, and possibly the future.  Will these revelations help him win a war or choose a path all too familar to the wizarding world?
1. Prologue

We all know who owns the Harry Potter universe, and it's…………not me!

_Prologue_

After years of searching, he had finally found where the boy lived. A weight had lifted from him, but only once he had the boy could he truly relax.

The man seemed normal enough, dressed in tan pants, a dark green shirt with a faded look to it, and loafers. His hair was combed neatly and his brown eyes were mysteriously soft, but dangerous at the same time. His smile was warm and welcoming, but a biting sneer could replace it in a blink of an eye. No one on Privet Drive had ever seen this man before and many had watched him casually walk away and into the distance.

Once dark had blanketed the sky and the street had fallen into a peaceful, dream-filled, he reappeared again. This time he was dressed far from normal. He wore a dark green cloak with silver lining and a pointing hat in the same color and trim. His kind face was replaced with a determined look as he headed towards number Four. He closed his eyes and felt the tingle wash over his body as he became invisible, something very hard for even the best of his kind to do. He apparated inside and began his search. He checked every nook and cranny of that house for he had heard of the type of people the Dursley's were.

Finding no sign, he headed upstairs. He looked in every room and, with the exception of a very large form of what looked like a young boy, he found no sign of the boy he needed. Frustrated, he went to the adult's room. Using Occlumency, he looked into the woman's mind and with minimal searching, he found his answer. Angry, he quickly disapparated from the house to the nearby woods. He let out an angry scream.

There was no use of searching more that night and he quickly apparated to his own home. Salis Sorin would have to patiently wait for morning. It would be a long day, for there were many orphanages.

Salis Sorin drifted easily into the sleep that called to him, not knowing that the young boy he was searching for lay awake in his bed dreaming of the day he would leave the horrible place he was forced to call home.


	2. A New Home

**Chapter 1**

Salis Sorin never expected to find the boy this soon, but he knew who he was the moment he saw the black haired, green eyed young boy sitting under a tree staring angrily, and bored, at the other children playing. Salis, being an intelligent man, knew he could not act hastily or someone would get suspicious and he did not need that. So, he "interviewed" other children before picking the boy.

The boy sat in front of him at the table looking highly uninterested. He just stared blankly at Salis, not saying a word.

"Hello. My name is Salis Sorin."

The boy raised his eyebrows curiously. "That's a weird name."

Salis laughed. "I suppose so. You're name is…"

"Harry Potter."

"Well, that's not weird at all, is it? It's a good name, Harry."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Harry, do you like it here?"

The boy gave a snort. "What do you think?"

Salis looked at him seriously. "I think you absolutely hate it here."

"I do."

"Harry, would you like to leave her, for good. Forever?"

A slight light came to the green eyes. "Yes."

"I'm offering you a home. A permanent one."

Harry thought for a moment. "Even if I'm bad? Other kids were brought back if they were bad."

"Even if you were bad, Harry. You will never have to come back to this horrible place. You can go to school in new and good clothes, have all the food, toys, and fun you can imagine. You will have some rules, but I'm sure a lot less than here and more manageable. What do you think, Harry? Would you like to come home with me?"

"You'll be like a dad?"

Salis smiled warmly. "Yes. I will be like your dad, and you will be like my son."

Perhaps it was the thought of having a dad, or the warm, inviting smile Salis had, but Harry's mind was screaming "yes!".

Harry gave a slight smile. "I always wanted a dad."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Salis went through the paperwork and the legality of it all as quickly as possible. He wanted Harry out of there quickly, and not just for himself, but for Harry. He could tell this was not a happy place for the boy. While he was positive it was not happy for any of the children, Harry looked less so than the others. Harry had seemed an outcast, one unwanted by the others and that was no way for a child to live. With no family or friends, Harry would have grown up miserable, hurt, and angry, and never knowing love. Salis was determined to end all of that. He would love Harry as his own. He would give the boy a home and a future that Harry could have never imagined. And hopefully a life Harry would love and flourish in.

Salis walked up the flights of stairs to where Harry's room was and walked in. It was a dreary room, with just one small window, twin beds with very little to them. There were no books, toys, drawings, or anything to suggest happiness in the large room in which Harry must have shared with at least fifteen other children.

Harry was packing a tiny bag with the few sets of clothes he owned. "Harry, there is no need for those. We will go shopping today for clothes. Give them to another boy and bring only the things that mean something to you."

"Nothing means anything to me here," he said somewhat bitterly. He looked at the beds for a moment as if thinking who to give his clothes to. He walked to the bed closest to the window and placed the bag on the bed. "David was the only one who was nice to me."

Salis smiled sadly. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry took one last look around the room and nodded. Salis held out a hand for him. Harry looked at it for a moment before smiling and placing his small hand inside Salis's. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

Salis did as he said and took Harry shopping. Harry picked out several pairs of jeans, sneakers, and shirts of all styles and colors. Every time he picked something, he took a glance at Salis to see his reaction, but Salis only smiled or told him to pick whatever he liked. They went to another store for dress clothes, which they walked out with three more bags. They went to the toy store next and Salis had him pick out games and toys, and then to another store where he was allowed to get books. Finally, hours later when it was nearing dark, they finished and went to a restaurant to eat.

Harry had not yet said thank you but Salis gave it no mind for he was sure they boy was in shock and awe, and perhaps a little frightened that Salis had lied and would return him to the orphanage.

It was not until they reached home when Harry began showing signs of tiredness. He promised Harry a tour of the mansion tomorrow and whisked him off to bed. He let Harry change into pajamas before going in to say goodnight.

"Have a good night, Harry. Tomorrow I will show you around and we can talk. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Salis." Salis had almost shut the door when Harry called for him. "Thank you, Salis." And Harry was asleep.

Salis smiled. "You're welcome, Harry Potter. Sweet dreams."


	3. School and Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: The Prologue and Ch. 1 were told from more of a Salis's POV. The next few will be a mixture of both, and then will turn into mainly just Harry's.

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke and shot upright in a mixture of confused and scared. The room took a moment to familiarize in Harry's mind. His new room, one that was his alone and no one else's. He looked down at his new pajamas that Salis had given him, dark green, his favorite color. He smiled and leaped from the bed, running to find Salis as to make sure he was not dreaming. He had no idea where he was running to, but found the dining room moments later.

"Good morning, Harry," Salis said warmly, a bright smile on his lips. "Hungry?"

Harry nodded and sat next to him. "This is real, right?"

He laughed. "Yes, Harry. All of this is real. You are not dreaming. Would you like eggs and toast or pancakes and bacon?"

Harry gave it a thought. "Pancakes and bacon."

Salis gave a nod. He walked through a swinging door and returned with a plate of fresh, hot pancakes, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. "There you go."

"Thank you," Harry said and eagerly dug in.

Salis finished his own meal before speaking again. "So, Harry, what would you like to do today?"

Harry looked up, a surprised and hopeful look in his green eyes. "I can pick?"

"Of course. School begins next week, so we only have a few days of endless time."

Harry groaned. "I hate school. They're mean to the kids at the orphanage."

Salis felt sorry for the boy. "But Harry, you will no longer be going to that school. You'll be going to a new school, one where no one knows who you are. It's a private school. You will be wearing a uniform and look like the others. They will have no idea of your past. You have a new start, Harry."

Harry smiled at the thought. A new school, where no one would know he was, or had been, an orphan. "I like that idea."

"We do have to go and register you there today, but other than that, the day is free to anything you wish to do."

"Could we go to a movie? I've never been to one."

"Sure we can. Why don't you go shower and dress; I'll clean up here and we'll be ready to go."

"Okay!" And Harry was gone, off to shower with the thought of movies running though his mind.

Salis smiled. "Alvin!" he called.

An odd creature appeared at his side. "Yes, master Salis?"

"Please clean up breakfast. I have some things to prepare before our departure."

"Yes, sir. If I may, sir, I wondered when you will tell the boy?"

"Don't worry, Alvin. Harry will know the truth soon. I just wish to give him a few days of normalcy and fun before telling him."

"I understand, sir. Master Salis, you are a good man."

Salis gave a weary smile. "Thank you, Alvin. I just hope I am doing the right thing for Harry.""Of course you are. You have given him a home that will be happy, where he will be loved. You are giving him a better life than he would have that horrible place."

"Thank you, Alvin. Give Missy my "good morning" and tell her breakfast was delicious. You two will not be hidden much longer."

"I will do so, master Salis." With a pop, the creature named Alvin was gone and Salis left the dining hall.

Salis and Harry left an hour later and arrived at the school. "Harry, I will be introducing you as my son. They will not question it. However, your last name will be known as Sorin. Are you alright with that?"

Harry smiled. Harry Sorin. He liked the sound of it. "Yes."

Salis smiled back. "Good."

"Mr. Sorin?"

"Yes," Salis said rising, as did Harry beside him.

"Follow me," said the young secretary.

"Mr. Sorin, glad to meet you in person," said the older woman before them. "Please, have a seat and we will get started. My name is Mrs. Pierson. And this young man must be Harry James Sorin."

Harry nodded nervously and Salis gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Harry is a bit nervous at starting at such a prestigious, and large, school."

Mrs. Pierson smiled. "I understand that. Shall we begin the paperwork then?"

Two hours later, Salis and Harry left, their only chore of the day completed. "Well, Harry, we must get you a few sets of uniforms, but I'll leave that up to you to decide when we go."

"After the movie?"

"If that's what you wish, then we shall."

Harry nodded. Now that he had seen the school and the headmistress had told him about classes and such, he was quite excited to begin.

Harry chose a children's animated comedy which had both child and adult laughing loudly. Harry's mind was swirling when they left. A movie, along with popcorn, candy, and soda, Harry had never had so much fun. After the movie, they went to a department store to buy the uniforms and then to lunch.

They then went to the park where Salis sat on the benches watching Harry swing, slide, jump, and climb but never playing with other children. He supposed it had something to do with how Harry had been treated at the orphanage and hope with the new school that might change.

The next couple days, Salis and Harry spent time outdoors, biking riding, picnicking, talking, and relaxing. But Salis knew the time had come for Harry to know the truth.

"Harry," Salis began, a serious tone in his voice. "You need to know something."

They were in Salis's office/study. Salis was seated behind his desk with Harry on the other side. Harry was slightly nervous a the tone in his adoptive father's voice. "Need to know what?"

Salis gave a warm smile, calming Harry's nerves. "Harry James Potter-Sorin, you, my dear boy, are no ordinary child. Not one by any means. Harry, you're a wizard."


	4. A Wizard

**Chapter 3**

"I'm a what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry. I'm a wizard as well."

Harry stared at Salis with great disbelief. "There's no such thing as magic."

Salis smiled, knowing Harry would react this way. "No? Then what is this?" Salis took out his wand, and with a wave, said, "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa__" _. The chair he pointed at rose into the air, hovered for a moment, and was placed gently down. "_Lumos__."_ The tip of his wand lit up like a flash light.

Harry was dumbfounded. "I'm a wizard? I can do that?"

"Well not yet. Not without a wand and training, but I can teach you, what I just showed you and oh so much more. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Harry, but I wanted you to be comfortable here, to like it here, to have some fun first."

"Does everyone know about wizards?"

"Oh no. Muggles, people with no magical abilities, rarely find out unless they have a child who is a witch or wizard. Those children are known as muggle-borns, or mudbloods, but that word is very rude and hurtful. Never use it. Wizards who have children with no magical abilities are known as squibs. They are usually outcasted."

"I'm a wizard," Harry whispered. Salis smiled.

"Tomorrow, if you would like, we could begin training. I have a spare wand that you can use for now."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Salis laughed. "But one thing Harry. You must never tell anyone of being a wizard. Never. They wouldn't understand and it is against the magical laws to tell a muggle by anyone other than ministry officials. Understand?"

"Yes, Salis."

"Good. It's getting late. I suggest going up and getting to bed."

"Alright. Good night, Salis," Harry said. He stood and thought for a moment before rushing around the desk and giving Salis a hug.

Salis stared for a few moments before smiling.

The next day, Salis gave Harry a full History lesson of the wizarding world. It took most of the day since Harry knew nothing of it and asked tons of questions, which Salis did not mind. Salis then gave Harry his spare wand. Salis had him practice _lumos_since it was one of the easiest to learn. The wand worked surprisingly well for Harry.

"Salis, this is fun!" Harry had all the lights out in the Training Room and was using the spell randomly.

Salis just laughed as he hid. They began a crazy game of hide-and-seek which lasted almost an hour before Salis said stop and they went to the dining hall for dinner.

"Harry, there are two very important members of this family I would like you to meet. Missy! Alvin!" With two pops, the creatures Alvin and Missy appeared. All Harry could do was stared. "Harry, this is Missy and Alvin, my house elves. They have been with me many years and are trusted friends."

"Hello, young master Harry," the two house elves said with bows. "We are here at your service."

"Hello," Harry said hesitantly.

"Would you be liking your meal now, master Salis?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, Alvin. Thank you," and the two were gone with a pop.

"What exactly are house elves, Salis?"

Salis then explained they were something of servants to wizards. Their lies revolved around cleaning, cooking, and servicing their masters. While they were paid very rarely by wizards, Salis took pride in paying them wages and giving them their freedom. "They insisted on staying with me and both took an Unbreakable Vow to never tell my secrets even if they were to leave. They did so at their insistence."

Dinner was delicious as always. "Tomorrow is my first day of school," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, it is. You should get to bed early tonight and get a good nights rest. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day for you."

"Okay." Harry looked up at Salis with a smile. "Thank you, for everything."

"You are very welcome, Harry."

The next morning, Salis had to admit he had a bit of pride in Harry when the boy walked into Salis's study dressed in his navy slacks and light blue shirt. The boy looked dignified and proper.

"I feel stupid," Harry said.

"You look fine, Harry. We best be going. You want to get there early so you can take your time finding your way."

They reached the school and Harry hesitated before grabbing his book bag and getting out. "See you after school, Salis."

"Have a good day, Harry."

Salis watched until Harry entered the school before leaving. Alvin was waiting for him when he returned. "You okay, master Salis?"

"Yes, Alvin."

"You love him already, don't you?"

Salis sighed. "I've grown attached, yes. He's a bright boy, with a love for knowledge and a good heart. He will be a powerful wizard, Alvin. Perhaps greater than me. I just fear the future that awaits him."

_**Author's Note**_: I realize the last chapter and this one have been somewhat short. They will get longer as they go on.


	5. Good Life

**Chapter 4**

Harry's nervousness left him quickly when he realized Salis had been right. No one knew who he was or his past. A fresh start. He took out the class schedule the school had mailed to Salis's house. History was his first class and he headed in the direction of the classroom. The room was small, but was filled with only about fifteen or sixteen desk spread spaciously throughout. He instantly liked it and picked a seat in the back. He was the first student there, but once his notebook and pencil were on his desk, the desks were full except for the one beside him.

A bushy-haired girl rushed into the classroom looking rushed and red-faced. She scanned the room and being as there was only one seat open, she took it. She quickly did the same as Harry had done and took out her notebook and pencil, then looking anxiously forward. Harry had to give a quiet laugh at this.

Just then the teacher walked in and began class. "My name is Ms. Whitticker. I want you to take a look to the person closest to you." Harry looked to the girl next to him who looked back. "Now I realize you are young, most of you only just nine, but this is an academic school and I will expect nothing but the best from each and every one of you. So introduce yourselves because you have just met your History partner."

"Hi, I'm Harry Sorin," Harry said politely with a careful smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl returned the smile and looked back to the teacher.

"I will now pass out your books. By the end of class, I want you to have read the first chapter and answer the section questions. This will give me an idea of where you stand with reading speed and understanding the material."

Harry began reading as soon as the book hit his desk. He was quite a fast reader considering it was what he had done most during his few years at the orphanage. He finished the assignment at the same time as the girl Hermione did and her hand shot up.

"Yes?" came the teachers voice.

"I'm finished."

"Bring it here and collect the syllabus for the class. Anyone else finished needs to do the same."

So both Harry and Hermione took their work to the teacher and collected the packet the teacher handed them. Harry glanced over it, noticing it listed items needed for class and a note for parents. Harry smiled. He finally had a parent, a real parent. The teacher handed both him and Hermione back their assignment and he noticed that they both received full points.

Once again, Harry smiled widely. It was the first time he had done well. Students at his old school beat up kids from the orphanage if they did better than them in classes.

The rest of the day went just as well and Harry realized he enjoyed classes more than he ever had before. He also had the same kids in every class and found that Hermione ended up next to him, on either side, in every class. All the kids were friendly, some seemed a little spoiled and snobbish, but treated each other the same way. They were all from wealthy families so there was really no one to pick on for being poor.

Salis was waiting for Harry outside the school when the bell rang to signal the end of the day. The smile on Harry's face caused a wave of relief to wash over Salis. The boy looked happy and excited and not the least bit dejected as he had been their first meeting.

"Hi, Salis!" Harry called, waving an arm excitedly.

"Hi, Harry. Good day I take it?" Salis said, a warm smile shone down on Harry.

"It was great!" Harry told of his classes, teachers, and classmates on the ride home. "And I have tons of homework!" Harry was beaming as they walked into the living room for an afternoon snack.

Salis laughed. "Happy about homework?"

"Yeah. It's great. I did good on all of the assignments we had in classes today. I love it."

Salis shook his head good-naturedly at the boy. "I'm very glad to hear that, Harry. After our snack you should get your homework out of the way and perhaps we can practice magic a bit tonight."

"Okay," Harry agreed as he bit into the warm brownies Missy had left them along with two very large glasses of milk.

Harry did his homework in Salis's study while Salis worked on his own paperwork. This became an everyday thing for them and both Salis and Harry enjoyed the work time together. Afterwards, depending on how long it took Harry to finish his work, they would have dinner then practice or visa versa.

It was nearly Halloween when Ms. Whitticker, his history teacher, announced they would beginning their projects. They were to pick any topic in history and create a presentation. Harry and Hermione had chosen the founding of the "New World", America. Agreeing to work at Harry's house, with Salis's permission, the two spent a few days a week together in the mansion in the large library that seemed to contain any and every book they could imagine for their topic. Harry knew Salis had accomplished this with magic and thanked him many times.

At dinner one night, the day before Halloween, Hermione joined them at Salis's request. He liked the girl. She was intelligent and kind and she and Harry had seemed to become fast friends. He had a feeling about the girl being a witch, but kept it to himself. He would know in time and, if it turned out she was a witch, he would allow Harry to tell her his secret as well.

"Oh, my parents are dentists. They sent me to private school for the learning. I like to learn. It's interesting."

"I have noticed," Salis said with a smile. "Knowledge is a great thing."

Harry and Hermione then launched into a conversation about their Language Arts class, letting Salis listen and enjoy the sound of the children's voices and laughter.

It was Halloween when Harry asked the question Salis had been wondering if he would ask.

"Salis, did you know my parents? Were they wizard and witch, too?"

"Yes, Harry. I did know them, and they were a brilliant witch and wizard."

"Did they really die in a car crash?"

Salis's eyes met emerald green with a feeling of pain and sadness inside him. _Oh boy, _he thought.

_**Author's Note: **_Okay, sorry about not saying Harry's age. He's nine as I tried to hint at in the beginning of this chapter. Once Harry enters Hogwarts, I'm going to try to stick to the book, although things will be quite different. But as for timelines and major events, I'll try to stay with the book.


	6. Halloween and Hogwarts

**Chapter 5**

"No, Harry. They did not die in a car crash."

"How did they die then?"

Salis could not look the boy in the eye. He knew the day would come when Harry would ask this question. He had expected sooner when Salis had told him of being a wizard, but then thought it might come later on, perhaps when Harry was a bit older.

"They were killed, Harry, by a wizard named Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was no ordinary wizard, but an evil and dark one, bent on taking over the wizarding world, and perhaps the muggle as well. He hurt a lot of people and killed as many as he could who stood in his way. Your parents were two of them among many. James, your father, was a pureblood wizard, a handsome and kind one as well as powerful. Your mother Lily was a muggleborn, beautiful, kind-hearted, and bright. They were wonderful people. You look exactly like James, the hair, the glasses, expressions, smile. But your eyes, Harry…your eyes are your mother's. Fiercely green and piercing, she had a way of seeing right into your soul and seeing your feelings."

"How did Voldemort kill them?"

"He used a curse. The worst curse imaginable. The Avada Kedavra curse, also know as the Killing Curse, will kill a person instantly and there is no counter for it. Using it will send you to Azkaban."

"That's the wizard prison, right?"

"Yes. He killed your father as he tried to protect you and Lily, and the headed for the two of you. Lily protected you as he killed her. When he turned to you, the curse rebounded upon him. Lily's sacrifice, the sacrifice of love, protected you Harry. Some think he died. Others think he is out there, weak but alive, awaiting the day he can return to full power. I am one of those others, Harry."

Harry noticed the sadness etched in Salis's eyes and face. "I'm sorry for asking."

Salis met Harry's eyes. "Do not be sorry, Harry. You have every right to know the truth and I will answer any and every question you will ever have. I will keep no secrets from you. If I do, it's only because I will be waiting for the right time to tell you. Can you agree to that?"

Even after a few months of being together, Harry trusted his adoptive father with every ounce of his being. "Yes. Salis?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry took a moment. "When did they die?"

Salis bowed his head. "Today. Halloween eight years ago."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "I always thought about them more on Halloween and I never knew why."

"Harry, if there was a way to go back and change the past, I would do it. For you. But, as much as I want to, it is impossible. Instead, I have dedicated my life to making sure it never happens again as long as I can stop it. I will protect you and train you, Harry, to make that dream possible."

"I know."

Less then two years later, Harry received the letter he had been waiting for. His Hogwarts letter. "Sal!" Harry yelled.

"In my study," Harry hard him call back.

"It's here!" He cried bursting through the door with a grin spread across his face. "Hogwarts!"

Salis smiled. "Well, open it, silly boy."

Harry tried hard to keep himself from just ripping the letter open. They read the letter together. "Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? It's Saturday."

Salis laughed. "Of course. Can I tell you a secret?" Harry nodded. "I think your friend Hermione might be getting a letter as well."

"Really? Can I tell her?" Hermione was coming over that night.

"Wait until I give you the okay. If I believe she has, then you may tell her."

"Yes!" His best friend would be going with him. He couldn't wait.

When Hermione arrived an hour later, Salis did a rare thing and looked into her mind. He smiled and leaned down to Harry's ear. "You may tell her." Harry beamed at him.

Harry took his time. He waited until their movie was over a couple hours later. "How was your day, Mione?"

"It was good. I can't wait for summer to be over. Oh, Harry. I'm going to miss you. My parents are sending me to a boarding school."

"Really? Wow. Sal's sending me to one, too. But I won't miss you."

She looked outraged. "Harry James Sorin, what a mean thing to tell me!" She stood angrily as Harry laughed.

"Mione, wait. I won't miss you at all. Don't you understand?" He knew she didn't but he liked teasing her.

"NO, Harry, I don't," she said heatedly grabbing her light jacket.

"For one who is sure to be a bright witch, you sure do take a while to catch on."

"A wi…..what?"

"I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts." Harry's smile was brilliantly beaming at her, his green eyes shining with delight.


	7. Slytherin

**Chapter 6**

"Hogwarts?" Hermione's mind was swirling. Her brain had come to a halt it seemed. Then, her eyes collided with Harry's and a grin exploded from her lips. She launched herself into his arms. "Hogwarts!"

Harry laughed. "Yes, Mione."

She gave him a smack to the arm. "Don't play with my head like that, Harry Sorin!"

Sal walked in, having heard the conversation. "Congratulations, Hermione. I had a feeling when we met you'd be a witch. I'm glad to see I was correct. You'll make a brilliant witch."

"Thank you, Mr. Sorin."

He waved his hand. "Please, call me Salis, or Sal if you prefer as Harry does."

"Okay."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be great."

"Harry, should we introduce our family members?"

Harry nodded with a grin. "I think it's safe."

"Missy! Alvin!"

With two pops, the house-elves appeared in from of them and Hermione leaped. "Oh my!"

"Missy, Alvin, meet my friend Hermione. She's a witch," Harry said happily.

The two bowed before her. "Good to meet you, Miss Hermione."

"Hello," she said hesitantly with a confused look to Harry and Salis.

Salis just smiled at her. "We are ready for dinner now."

"Would you like in the dining room or living room, sir?" Missy asked, her voice squeaking.

"Dining room is fine, Missy. Thank you." They were gone with a pop. Sal gave a laugh at the look on Hermione's face and winked at Harry who returned it. "To the dining room, Hermione, and I'll explain what Missy and Alvin are."

Once seated and dinner had been served, Salis explained about house-elves and Harry could already see Hermione's mind working overtime with the new information. "I am taking Harry to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Would you like to join us?"

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Oh yes! Salis, tomorrow, since we're going, can you tell us about Hogwarts?"

Salis smiled. "I'd be happy to."

He sat back and let Harry and Hermione chat about Hogwarts and she told them of how Professor McGonagall came to her house to explain of the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Salis then excused himself to his study to call the Grangers and get their permission to take Hermione with him and congratulate them as well. They sounded very happy, though a little dazed with the information. When they began asking questions, Salis suggested a dinner with them the next day when they returned. They happily agreed and set a time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione arrived early the next morning and the three left soon after. Both Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded. It was amazing. The shops, the wizards dressed in cloaks and funny hats, had them in awe. They went to Gringotts first for money and then bought their school supplies. After that, Salis agreed to wander and told them of Hogwarts. It only added to the excitement.

The Grangers had given Hermione money to exchange for wizards money and it had been

enough for her supplies. But Salis decided to give both Harry and Hermione gifts to use at Hogwarts. Owls of course. Harry instantly bonded with a Snowy White owl and Hermione with a pure black one. Harry named his Hedwig and Hermione had named hers Sammy.

After shopping, they went back to Sorin Manor and the children practically fell to the couches already asleep. They woke when the Grangers arrived. They met Missy and Alvin and Salis explained the wizarding world and Hogwarts once again. They children kept interrupting him, adding things he had told them but had not mentioned.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Grangers had to work on September 1st, so Salis had offered to take Hermione. She was spending the night before at Sorin Manor and both she and Harry were on edge. Salis preferred this because he had something important to tell the two.

"Sal, just tell us. Please," Harry said curiously.

They were in Salis's study with Salis behind his desk as usual. "I've told you of the four founders,

Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The four were the most famous wizards and witches even to this day. They were great friends, the four of them, and built Hogwarts together to teach younger generations magic. The legend is that Salazar Slytherin became picky of who to let into the school. He wanted only pureblood wizards and witches to enter for he viewed them superior to the rest. The other three diasagreed and Slytherin left the school angrily. Slytherin House is notorious for producing dark and evil witches and wizards. Voldemort is a great example of that legend. But the legend is false. Salazar was interested in letting all children in. Perhaps he did favor purebloods more so, but not to an extent to keep them from Hogwarts. He had seen many muggle-borns and half-bloods who were brighter than even the purest of blood pass through the school. It is true that Salazar left the school many years before the others did, but he did it to begin a new school. The four founders had decided to begin schools of their own after Hogwarts to spread their teaching. The Slytherin name was tainted by none other than Salazar's own son, Zaris Slytherin. Zaris did not do this on his own however for he loved and admired his father and his teachings. It had been his wife Levena who had changed Zaris and the view of Slytherin's name. She was a pureblood and despised anyone who wasn't. Zaris had become head of his father's house when Slytherin left and Levena had brainwashed her husband into believing her views. Over time, Slytherin's name was ruined by this and is known only by the horrible teachings Levana and Zaris left in Hogwarts."

"The other founders couldn't stop them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they tried. Tried very hard indeed, but a war was going on in the world between wizarding and muggle. The muggle world had learned of us and, fearful, attacked us. So, Salazar was fighting a war in his new home to protect his newly founded school while his friends were doing the same. His son learned to hate Salazar and never spoke to him again."

"How horrible," Hermione muttered.

"Sal, how do you know all of this?" Harry looked to him in question.

Sal gave a small smile. "I'm distantly related to Salazar. The story traveled through my line in his diary and was given to me the day I went to Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin."

_**A/**__**N**__I tried to make this chapter longer so hopefully it's good. If anyone finds the info of Slytherin confusing or weak, don't worry. More will be told later. As for Hogwarts years, the first couple will be skipped, but ill explain how Harry defeats Quirrell and the Chamber of Secrets. But things will become more interesting in Third year which is why I will be skipping First and Second. The next chapter will be the train ride and the sorting. Oh, and BTW…….THANK YOU so much for all the reviews. I love you everyone for taking the time to review. __**Harry **_


	8. Hogwarts Sorting

**Chapter 7**

"Well, you should board the train and find an empty compartment," Salis said hiding the sadness he was feeling. He handed both Harry and Hermione tiny money bags. "For the food trolley that comes around. There's enough in those to get a few treats."

"Thank you, Sal. And thank you for Sammy," Hermione said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, Hermione. Harry, have fun."

"I will." Harry looked up before hugging him. In a quiet voice so no one but Salis could hear, he said, "I love you, dad."

Salis held onto Harry for a moment, his voice too tight to respond. "I love you, too, son."

Harry beamed up at him before saying goodbye and Salis watched the two run to the train. Harry's words ran through his head and a great smile formed on his face as he waved. When he turned to walk away, he wiped away the stray tear that had escaped.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione had found an empty compartment and had settled in.

"I can't wait to get there!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Me either." He suddenly looked nervous. "Mione, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Well, Sal isn't really my dad. He adopted me a couple years ago. My real name is…Harry Potter." He pushed away the hair that covered his forehead to show the scar, which she had miraculously had never seen.

She was speechless as she leaned closer to get a better look. "Harry Potter? You're the boy-who-lived!"

Harry nodded glumly. He then launched into the story of how he came to be with Sal and how Sal had told him of being a wizard. "When I got my wand, when you were at the book shop, Mr. Ollivander told me and Sal something strange. He said that my wand's core was the same as Voldemort's."

"Wow, Harry. I can't believe you never told me."

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. You didn't know you were a wizard before and Sal wanted me to keep it a secret, especially in Diagon Alley. I'm famous for something I don't remember and he didn't want me to have to deal with all that attention."

"I understand. I'm glad you told me, Harry."

He flashed her a grin. "You're my best friend. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was waiting for Sal to say it was okay."

"He's a good man. I like him a lot."

"He likes you, too."

They smiled at each other before launching into a discussion of houses. A good hour or so later, they were interrupted by a chubby, shy-looking boy their age. "I'm, I'm sorry, but have you seen a toad? I can't seem to find Trevor."

"No, but we can help you look," Harry said standing as Hermione nodded in agreement. "We'll just change into our school robes and we'll help."

"Thank you!"

"I'm Harry Sorin."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

The chubby boy smiled. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

He left and they changed into their robes before leaving their compartment. They asked the people in the compartments but none had seen them. They entered another compartment filled with three boys."

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," Hermione said.

The three shook their head. The boys introduced themselves. They were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasely. Ron, the red-headed boy, had his wand out.

"Are you doing magic?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded wearily. "Let's see then," Hermione said.

Ron cleared his throat and began. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" A spark shot from his wand but nothing happened to the rat in his lap.

"That's a spell? Sounds made up. I've only tried a few myself, but they've all worked for me." She stood and walked to Harry. She turned back to them. "We should be arriving soon. You better change into your robes." She walked off.

Harry turned to follow, but not before he saw the look Ron gave the other two boys.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They never found Neville's toad by the time they reached the castle of Hogwarts. They were led to the castle by a large giant of a man named Hagrid. They were led up stairs to two extremely large doors when they met a professor. She gave them a speech basically saying that their houses would be family and breaking rules would cause the whole house to suffer through loss of House points and good-doing would win House points.

"I'll be in Slytherin," they heard a voice say and Harry and Hermione turned to see a blonde haired boy with a smug look smirking. "Father would expect nothing less."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione who gave a little giggle causing the blonde to look sharply at them. He strolled over to them. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said extending a hand.

Harry looked at it for a moment before deciding to be polite and took it. "Harry Sorin. This is my friend Hermione Granger."

Draco ignored Hermione and looked thoughtfully at Harry. "Sorin? Name sounds kind of familiar."

Harry just shrugged. He had never heard Sal mention the name Malfoy.

"Follow me," came the voice of the professor and the group followed her into the Great Hall.

The room was huge and the sky was bewitched to look like the nights. It was wonderful in Harry's opinion. The sorting began instantly and the two friends waited anxiously for their names to be called.

Finally, "Hermione Granger!"

Nervously, she walked up to the stool and the professor placed the hat on her head. After a moment or two it cried out "Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped loudly and smiled at Hermione as she walked past to her House table. After a few more students, Draco Malfoy was called. He was instantly placed in Slytherin.

"Harry Potter-Sorin!"

The hall was silent as he walked up. He heard the whispers. "Potter? Could it be? Wow."

The hat was placed on his head. "Hmm…not a bad mind. Very strong. Traits of all four founders, though Slytherin and Gryffindor surely out do the others. Where to put you?" Harry said nothing as the hat muttered in his mind. Finally, "SLYTHERIN!"

Once again, the Great Hall was deathly silent as Harry walked to his respective table. The students were all shocked. He looked up at the teachers' table to find them all with the same look as the students. He smiled weakly as he remembered the story of Slytherin Sal had told them. The horrible Slytherin name was now his label. _Oh Boy,_ he thought.


	9. Happy Birthday

A/N: Okay I put a note in one of the previous chapters saying I was skipping First and Second years at Hogwarts. SO, in Sorcerer's Stone, Harry was not on the Quidditch team, he became friends with another Slytherin, Jeffery Nomin, and he basically took Ron's "place" from the book So imagine all the events happening with Jeffery instead of Ron (including the Quirrell scene). In Chamber of Secrets, Harry, Hermione, and Jeff are "The Trio". Draco slowly came around and befriended Harry, thought he can still be a prat sometimes, and tries extremely hard to be nice to Hermione because of Harry. He still calls her Granger, but never mentions the word 'mudblood' in her presence and he still grimaces when saying her name, though not as much. Ginny was still the one Harry rescues and now both she and Ron feel they are in his debt. I will explain who Jeffery Nomin is and give a backround of him. Harry became seeker for the Slytherins in Quiddittch this year as well. Everyone knows Harry is Harry Potter, but he is called Harry Sorin by teachers by his request. This chapter with begin with the summer before Third year on Harry's thirteenth birthday.

**Chapter 8**

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry smiled as he blew out the candles on his cake. He was now thirteen and his friends were crowded around him.

Draco had surprised him in Second year by becoming friends with him, but Harry had seen the change in his friend and hoped it was a change that would keep progressing and stay for good. Next to Draco was his other best friend Jeffery Nomin. Jeffery had been his only Slytherin friend most of his first year. His mother was pureblood but his father had been a muggle-born, though only Harry, Draco, and Hermione knew this and they had all sworn to never tell. His father had been killed by Death Eaters shortly after Jeffery's birth, but he had never known of Jeffery since he had been on the run after meeting Jeffery's mother.

Hermione and Harry had remained best friends despite the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. She was picked on relentlessly, by both Gryffindors and Slytherins, but many did not dare tease Harry. Not only was he Harry Potter and in Slytherin, but he was quite advanced in magic (thanks to Salis Sorin) and they all knew it. Harry was able to stop others from bothering her when he was around, but he never knew about the teasing in the Gryffindor common room and she had vowed to never tell him. But Harry's friendship was more important to her than stopping the teasing. So she dealt with it and cried silently alone.

"Thanks everyone," Harry said with a wide smile at his friends and father. Harry had started calling him 'dad' after that first day of Hogwarts, though he never forgot who his true parents were. But, Harry hoped they would understand if they knew.

"Presents," Salis called with a clap of his hands.

He received great presents. Books, sweets, a chess set, among other things. Even Alvin and Missy appeared to present him with gifts. Missy was talented in painting and had painted him a portrait of himself along with Draco, Jeff, and Hermione. She then painted one with him and Salis.

"Thank you, Missy. I'll hang them in my room," he said and hugged her.

She beamed at him. "I can do it, sir."

"I can do it."

"No, no, master Harry. It is your birthday. I will do it." With a pop, she was gone with the paintings.

Alvin then gave him his present, a long box. A Nimbus 2001 broom. "Alvin! You shouldn't have." He gave the elf a hug as well.

"But Master Harry should have the best broom. Would you like this in your room, sir, or the broom shed?"

Harry was smiling. "The broom shed. I want to give it a go later on. Thank you, Alvin."

Alvin bowed. "You are very welcome, sir." He was gone with a pop.

"I was going to buy you one, but then Alvin came to me excited and I couldn't tell him no. You know how stubborn he can be," Salis said with a laugh.

Harry laughed and nodded before turning back to his friends. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yes," Draco said quickly before a tint of red came to his cheeks. Once Draco had learned of the muggle entertainment, he had been hooked. The others agreed and followed Harry to the theatre next to the living room.

After the movie, Draco and Jeffery had flooed black to Nomin Manor. Amelia Nomin might have been a pureblood and a supporter of the Dark to public view but she was a Light by choice and heart. To survive, she had kept up the Dark tradition of her family but had firmly held belief of Light and had taught her son the same. Because of this, the Malfoys viewed the Nomins as a respectable family and allowed Draco to befriend Jeffery. Through Jeffery, he was allowed to see Harry.

Hermione stayed until her parents arrived. "Happy Birthday, Harry Sorin." She hugged him and kissed is cheek before running off.

Harry touched his cheek in a daze before retiring to his room. He smiled seeing his paintings hanging on his wall. H quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants before climbing into bed. He fell asleep with thoughts of the day running wildly through his mind.

Salis looked up to the ceiling of his study. "Tomorrow, my son, you will know the truth." With a sigh, Salis closed his eyes in anticipation of the day.


	10. Prophecy and Truth

_**Chapter 9**_

Harry woke up with a start when he felt his bed move quickly. His eyes snapped open to see Hermione sitting next to him grinning. She laughed at his startled look.

"Mione, you scared me."

"I know. Sal told me to come wake you. He said shower and dress before coming to breakfast."

"Okay," he groaned sitting up and then smiled. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Sal called this morning and asked if I would. He said he needs to tell us something." She just shrugged. "So, I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Course."

She flashed him a smile before running off. Harry did what he was told before going to breakfast. Sal and Hermione were already eating and she smiled at him when he entered. Sal looked up and smiled, too. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning, dad. Nice touch sending Hermione to wake me."

Sal laughed. "Thought it'd get you up quicker."

They ate in silence. When they finished, Sal ushered them to his study. "What's this about, dad?"

Sal sat heavily and waited for them to sit. "Harry, I once told you that the only reason I would keep secrets from you is because I would be waiting for you to be old enough to handle it. After the last two years at school, I believe you are. You probably were after the stone incident, but I needed more time. It was selfish, but I did it. Forgive me."

Harry gave him a smile. "I trust you. I know you have good reasons."

Salis returned the smile. "I'm sure you both have heard of the break out prisoner from Azkaban, Sirius Black?" He waited for them to nod. "He was assumed to be a Death Eater after his capture and many who knew him were shocked. They had reason to be so for what he was accused of was ludicrous. Harry, your parents had gone into hiding with you under a very powerful spell called the Fidelus Charm. It hides the person and their home in a way to where a person could find them only if they are the Secret Keeper or has been told by the Secret Keeper. Your father was part of a group knowsn as the Marauders in school. The group consisted of four boys, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. James and Sirius were inseparable. They were the best of friends. When your mother and father went into hiding, naturally, everyone assumed Sirius was their Secret Keeper. Whether he was or wasn't, I do not know. I deeply hope he wasn't. Voldemort heard something that caused him to go after your parents. On Halloween that fateful night, he attacked. The only way he could've known where your family was, was through the Secret Keeper. It was assumed he had turned Death Eater and turned your parents over to Voldemort. After the attack, Black killed another Marauder, Pettigrew. Many muggles saw and he was sent to Azakaban. He has been there for twelve years. He has now escaped and they believe he is going to finish the mission Voldemort could not."

Harry's green eyes looked up and collided with Sal's. "Me."

"Yes, Harry. You. Harry, Sirius Black was not just your father's best friend. Your parents also named him your Godfather."

Harry let those words set in as anger began to build inside him. Hermione covered his hand with her own. "Dad, do _you_ believe he did it?"

Salis looked back. "I hope with every fiber of my magic that he did not. Unfortunately, the facts lead to no other. Unless someone else was Secret Keeper and betrayed them. A good possibility, but no way to prove it and no other suspects. Adding to the fact that he killed Pettigrew, it did not look good for him anyway. I'm sorry to tell you such horrible news when we have these talks."

Harry just nodded. "At least you're telling me. I could never have known."

Salis smiled sadly. "That is not all, Harry. There is a prophecy, Harry. A prophecy which I truly believe is about you."

"About me? What prophecy?"

Salis smiled warmly then. _"A son will be born many times from now, more powerful than all others, with magic long ago forgotten. He will have powers to defeat evil and rise above it. The son will be born with veins full of the Founders' blood."_

"Full of the founder's blood? What's that suppose to mean? The founders of Hogwarts?"

Sal nodded. "Yes. I am pretty positive it is you my boy."

Harry's mind froze. "But Slytherin, I thought you said Voldemort was his heir?"

Salis's eyes turned dark. "Voldemort is Slytherin's descendant through Zaris and Levena. Salis also had a daughter, Celeste. She was his pride and joy. She was kind hearted and loving and instantly captured the heart of Ric Gryffindor, Godric's son. They married and had children. Thousands of years later, their descendents once again met and married. After so long, no one knew who was related to Ric and Celeste and it really didn't matter. Harry your father James was the product of that marriage. Through him, Syltherin and Gryffindor blood run through your veins. While Ric and Celeste were falling in love, so were Hufflepuff's son and Ravenclaw's daughter. The same events happened. However, their bloodline produced and squib and the child was sent to the muggle world. The rest of his descendents were squibs and eventually were know as muggles. Until finally, they produced a powerful witch, Lily Evans. What no one knew was that the Gryffindor blood had also created a squib, but through the blood of Godric's daughter. And the same happened to the squib of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry, your grandfather Evans was of Gryffindor as well."

Both Hermione and Harry were speechless. "You know this for sure? One hundred percent?" Hermione asked.

Sal smiled. "Close. I have done my research. However, there is magic to prove my theory, but I have yet to try it for I wanted Harry's permission first."

Harry looked up at him, his mind still swimming in information. "You have it. Can we do it now?"

Salis nodded. "Of course. It is your choice." He conjured a knife. "Harry, I need a drop of your blood. Just one tiny drop."

"Only dark magic uses blood," Hermione practically whispered.

"My dear girl, the Dark Arts were not created for what they are used for now. The so-called Dark Arts were normal spells once and a lot were created for war, just as muggles use bombs and guns. And just with power, there are those who wish to use it for their own rise to complete power. Now, Harry, if you wish not to, you don't have to."

Harry looked up at him before taking the knife. With a deep breathe, he poked his finger and blood rose to its surface. He held his finger up to Salis. Salis said an incantation that was so quick, not even Hermione could recall it.

"Harry, say what you would like to know."

"Does the founders' blood run through me?"

The tiny genealogy tree that loomed before them seemed to move in a blur until it stopped at the top. There, plain as day, were the names of the founders and their children and so on.

"Wow, Harry," Hermione said into his ear.

"It's true. Dad, we are related. But, you knew that. Is this why you adopted me?"

An ashamed look crossed his face. "I admit, that was my initial reason, for only I knew of the prophecy. I first went to your aunt and uncle's house. When I learned where they had put you, I was furious. But, Harry, then I met you, and everything changed. It wasn't just to train you. I wanted, needed almost, to protect you, to give you everything you wanted, to love you. Believe me, I fought myself about telling you this truth for a long time. Could I risk losing your respect for telling you a secret I kept from you? Could I just not tell you and train you under the pretense that t was to help you to defeat Voldemort? Of course I could. But I would be lying to you. You have been lied to long enough. I did not want to be just another adult to hurt you. Harry, I love you. You are my son, but I give you the choice to keep me as your father."

Harry looked away for a long moment before standing. He went to Salis, his eyes locked on the man. Salis waited for some type of revenge. Instead, Harry's arms went around him in a tight hug. "You told me long ago you had secrets but wished to tell me when I was able to handle it. You might have waited for a selfish reason, but I still respect you. I still love you, dad. None of this would've been possible without you."

Salis smiled down on the boy when he pulled away. "I should never have doubted you."

"You didn't. You were afraid, a feeling everyone has to feel once in a while. Perhaps had you told me last year or before, I might not have been able to handle it. Perhaps you were right to wait."

"You are too smart for your own good."

Harry smiled. "I have you and Hermione to thank for that."

They both looked to the girl and she blushed under their gazes and smiles.

"So, I have great power?" Harry asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Oh yes my boy. You possess powers of all four of the founders. But first, there is one more secret I must tell the two of you."

Harry gave a fake groan and sat once again. "Go on."

Salis smiled and began. "Not only were Slytherin and Gryffindor founder of Hogwarts, but they had been best friends since childhood. They had married young and had children as you know of already. But their wives had fallen ill to a plague that washed over the wizarding world. No one knew how to treat it, muggle or wizard as it had never been seen before. After their wives' deaths, the children had gone off to a school much like Hogwarts and the two friends set off to travel for a bit to regain themselves. On their journey, they rescued a young girl from a dragon. Her father rewarded them with a gift greater than any other. Immortality. Luckily, the two friends used it for good, to help fight the war against dark wizards and muggles. When they met, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the two men fell in love, Slytherin with Helena and Gryffindor with Rowena. When war called once again, the men fought as did the women they loved. But the women were not as fortunate and were killed. When they returned and learn of this, Godric could no longer take the pain. He willed Salazar his own immortality and then use various curses and hexes to kill himself if anger. Salazar did all he could to save him, but it was pointless. Hi best friend was gone. Rather than do the same, Salazar vowed to do all he could to prevent and defeat evil."

"What happened to him then if he was immortal?" Harry asked.

Salis's grin was a sly one. "Can you not guess?"

Both Hermione and Harry stared long and hard at Salis. Harry leaped from his seat. "You're Salazar!"


	11. Salazar Slytherin

**Chapter 10**

Salis gave him another smile before raising his wand. "Salazar Revealus!"

There was a burst of wind and a cloud surrounded Salis. It slowly disappeared and the man who stood before them was now Salazar Slytherin. He was dressed in a cloak of brilliant green and silver, a snake symbol on his chest. His brown eyes were now emerald green with flecks of grey, his once brown hair, now jet black. His face was now more chiseled with high cheek bones and a strong chin. He was taller, more intimidating looking, and he looked no more than twenty-eight. But, his smile was still as warm as ever as he looked at Harry.

"Wow," Harry muttered in awe gaping at the man before him.

"Quite a change is it not. It has been many years, long before you, since I have revealed my true self. It takes a bit out of a person to change their appearance and the same to change back. Salazar Disparus!" Once again, a cloud of smoke, and 'Salazar' was gone with Salis in his place. "Strange isn't it?"

Harry grinned at the man he called his father. "You really are sly and sneaky aren't you? The Slytherin name is not false for that."

Salis laughed. "No, I'd say not. I must ask the two of you to never repeat anything we've said here. Never unless you have my written approval. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the two chorused.

"Now, back to the prophecy. We will not be able to learn of your powers until you are fourteen. I never knew why, but that is the way of it. On your fourteenth birthday, we will try it. Until then, we will strengthen your mind for it is very tiresome. I will train you, and Hermione if she wishes, in other magic, ones that any wizard can do, but do not learn until later in life.

"Yes," Hermione said excitedly. Harry laughed and nodded himself.

"Good. I know this is a lot to process in one day but I wanted it all out in the open. So, you two run off and go outside. Enjoy the fresh air. We will begin training tomorrow. Now, Get!"

Harry and Hermione laughed before running out of the room and through the house to the yard. For awhile, they walked in silence, the day running through both their minds. Finally, they stopped, lying on the thick grass and stared up at the clouds.

"Harry, what do you think of this?"

"I think this is a lot to take in. He's my father, Mione, even if just by action. I trust him with my magic. He'd never purposely hurt me, or you, or anyone I cared about. He could've just told me about Black and have been done with it, but no. He told me everything knowing there was a chance I'd be angry or even hate him for it."

"I know, and I believe him too. He loves you, Harry. You can see it." She moved closer to rest her head against his shoulder. It seemed so natural for them. "I have to tell Sal I'm going to France with my parents next month."

"Yeah. I'll miss you while you're gone. I'll write you every day."

"I'll miss you, too, Harry." She closed her eyes.

"Mione, how do the Gryffs treat you?"

She lied. "They've gotten over it."

He knew she was lying but let it go. He'd just have to keep an eye on her at school. They lay there for a bit longer before she had to go. She had kissed his cheek again when she said goodbye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salis trained Harry, and Hermione when she was there, to his limits the rest of his summer. He had Harry running and lifting weights in the morning before practicing dueling and defensive magic. Then came history and charms. Transfiguration came before dinner and Legillimens and Occulumency before bed. Harry was becoming increasingly good, but Sal wanted him to keep practicing until he could enter another's mind without their knowledge.

Finally, it was September 1st, and Harry had not seen Hermione since the middle of August and he rather missed her company. Harry said goodbye to Sal and boarded the train like usual, searching for Hermione in every compartment. He came to the last one that had only one occupant, an older man in shabby clothing. Harry tried to be as quiet as possible as he settled in. Moments later, the door slid open to reveal the only person he wanted to see.

"Mione!" He said softly, standing to hug her.

"Hi, Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Harry beamed at her as he sat and she could not help but notice the change in him. He had told her Sal had him running and weight lifting. But the change in his appearance was unexpected. She could not look away. It has only been over the summer had she realized her feelings for him were changing. She smiled warmly at him before forcing herself to stop staring and sit beside him.

"Hey, Sorin, Granger," came a voice. They both looked up to find Jeffery and Draco smiling. "Can we join you?"

"No you cannot, you slimy Slytherins," Harry said with a laugh and his two friends sat with a laugh.


	12. Beginning of Year Three

**Chapter 11**

The four friends talked as usual, but on lower voices as to not disturb the man who slept. But halfway through the train ride, it all changed. The train came to a roaring, jolting, sudden stop and the lights flickered out. Before anyone could speak, the air became freezing. Moments later, a large, hooded figure opened their compartment door. Harry went rigid, his mind spun until he felt sick with depression. He passed out hearing a woman scream his name over and over.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione say his name softly and his eyes slowly opened to find the passengers of the compartment huddled around him.

"Harry, can you stand, son?" Harry looked up into the kind man who had been sleeping. Harry nodded and stood, quickly dropping to his seat.

"What happened? What was that thing?" Seeing Harry was fine, his friends sat and began eating what looked like large chunks of chocolate.

"That was a dementor, guards of Azkaban. What they were doing on the train, I do not know."

Sal had told Harry of dementors but he had never seen one. "Are you all alright?" His friends nodded.

"Here, eat this. You'll feel better. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry took a large bite of the chocolate as the man left and he instantly felt warmth wash over him. He shivered. He looked to his friends. "Did any of you pass out?" They shook their heads, concern etched on their young faces. "Who screamed? Hermione?"

"No one screamed, Harry," she said as even more worry passed across her face. The three friends shared a look before looking back to him. The train ride was uncomfortably quiet.

Third year started as the others had and they learned the man was their new Defense teacher, Remus Lupin. They also learned the dementors would be guarding Hogwarts until Sirius Black was caught, something that made Harry sick to his stomach. The sorting, the feast, were always exciting. The boys tried keeping the conversation light and happy to keep Harry's mind off the dementors. Jeff, Draco, and Harry had their traditional discussion and debate about quidditch. Draco and Jeff were going to try out for the two open chaser spots. After their roommates went to bed, the three snuck out to meet Hermione for their weekly "meetings". Hermione was already there, but her head was between her knees and it looked as if she was crying.

The boys glanced at each other with concern before Harry went to her. "Mione, are you alright?"

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her back. She looked up at him with red, watery eyes. "Oh, Harry. I lied to you. The Gryffs tease me horribly. About being a "know-it-all", about being friends with Slytherins, about anything they can think of. Tonight started because they were talking about Quidditch and how they were going to beat you this year. I told them Draco and Jeff would make the team and you would be unstoppable. They said something about you and I went off on them and told them you were the best seeker the school had ever had. It was relentless after that."

Harry hugged her to him as his eyes went to his friends whose faces were full of fury. While Draco and Hermione weren't close, they still considered each other friends of sorts and Draco felt the need to protect her. "It'll be fine, Mione. We'll teach them a lesson."

"They'll regret everything they've said and done to you, Hermione," Jeff said not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

"We'll make them pay," Draco agreed.

Hermione smiled at them and wiped her tears away. They settled down to talk for a couple hours before leaving, and she gave them each a hug, Harry's being the longest.

Once the boys reached their dorm, Harry placed a silencing charm around his bed and the three devised a plan to make the Gryffindors pay for their cruelty to their friend. It was a good plan if they said so themselves and planned to begin the first day of class since they shared Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffs.

Their first class was potions and they knew Professor Snape would give the Gryffs trouble. Harry saw this as a perfect opportunity to practice his wordless magic at Hogwarts. So, when a few of his Gryffindor class mate walked in and went to their seat, he muttered "Stucklius" so they would be stuck to their seats. And when Snape asked them a question, he performed what Salis liked to call the 'blabbermouth' charm so they couldn't speak without jumbling their words and stuttering. The class was in a riot and the Gryffindors lost many point by the end of class. Even Hermione was laughing.

"Potter, I need to speak with you," Snape said as the class walked out. Harry had already released the stick charm.

Jeff and Draco gave him a "good luck" look and left. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

The corners of his teacher's mouth seemed to tug but would not form a smile. "I admit, I must congratulate you on your wordless magic, young Potter-Sorin, but disrupt my class like that again and it will be you serving detention."

Harry smirked. "Yes, sir. Sir, may I ask a question?"

Snape blinked. "Fine."

"Why, sir, do you call me Potter but at other times call me Sorin or Potter-Sorin?"

Snape knew this question would come, but was he really ready to answer it? Did he know anything of his father? He met the green eyes of his student. "Fine. Come to my office after curfew. Use that cloak of yours."

He didn't show surprise at Snape knowing of his cloak. "Yes, sir." He turned and walked out, seeing his friends waiting for him. He told the three what Snape had said and they all laughed.

Harry waited throughout the rest of the day for curfew to come so he could meet Snape. He was curious as to what the professor could tell him. Whenever Harry mentioned Snape in front of Salis, a different look came to his father's face. Dislike, curiosity, he could never tell and Sal never talked of it.

Curfew finally came, his friends still awake with curiosity and Harry promised to tell them when he returned. Throwing on his invisibility cloak, He left the dungeons of Slytherin and made his way to his professors office.

"Sorin." Snape allowed him to enter. "Some tea?"

"Yes, sir."

"Follow me." Snape led him into his private quarters. It was quite different. Snape had a fire going and on the chair beside the fire, a book lay open. It was not as dark and dreary as Harry would've thought. Candles were everywhere, but not overwhelmingly so. It almost seemed, slightly welcoming. Snape and Harry sat at the table and Snape handed him a cup of tea before getting one for himself.

"Thank you."

Snape just nodded before taking a sip. He stared at Harry over the rim of his cup, noticing, not for the first time, the brightness of his green eyes. So familiar, yet so different. "So, I assume you want to pass small talk and get to the reason you're here."

"Yes, sir."

"You remind me so much of your father. Do you know much about him?"

Harry shook his head. "Just that he was James Potter, a Gryffindor."

Snape noticed the sneer that passed the boys lips when he said the house name. "Not a fan of the house, I'm taking."

Darkness filled the green eyes. "They treat Mione horribly because she is friends with me, because she's intelligent beyond any of them. I can't stand the thought my father was possibly that mean to someone in his own house, let alone another."

Snape sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you then."

He saw the boy's body stiffen. "He was, wasn't he?"

"I was in Slytherin, he was in Gryffindor, and the rivalry was just as strong then. It wasn't just him. His friends were the same as well…well, not Remus Lupin, but he had his own reasons. However, Remus never stopped him, at least not in public. Potter and his friends would've done the same thing you did today, though reversed houses and just for the fun of it. You, I am assuming, did it because of Miss Granger." Harry nodded. "For that, you have some respect from me."

Harry's face was dark with anger and memories of being an orphan. "I know what it's like to be treated because you're different. It hurts deep and it's even harder to let go."

"Harry, good luck trying to change the views of houses at Hogwarts. I can see it in you and must tell you it's a wasted effort."

Harry's green eyes slowly met they cold eyes of his professor, the coldness seemed to disappear. "I will do it, sir. For more than one reason and for important ones. Slytherin is not as it seems and I WILL be the one to prove it."

Snape gave what would've been his type of weary smile at the boy. "You are not you father, Harry Sorin. I am sorry to have assumed such."

Harry smiled than, warm and bright. "You're wrong again. I am like my father. My father is Salis Sorin, a man greater than any other, a man who gave me a life I have never dreamed of. He loves me as a son, something no one I have known has ever done. He is the man who is my father and the one I will follow to the depths of hell and back if need be."

Snape's eyes were void of the usual cold. "Forgive me for assuming James would be in you. You are your own person and I should never have thought differently."

Harry smiled again. "You're forgiven, Professor."


	13. Marauders Map and Dementors

**A/N:**I'm going to try to not drag out the years, at least till the later ones. Perhaps starting with the 5th or 6th book. I will be making this book HBP and DH compatible. And as to a comment on a review, Harry and Dumbledore's relationship will be coming into play soon. As for year one and two, Dumbledore played pretty much the same role as he did in the books. He knows there's a reason Harry is in Slytherin. Also, a relationship with Remus will come into the story too. The Weasleys will be introduced in this chapter.

**Chapter 12**

It was the weekend of the first Hogsmead trip and Harry was on his way to meet Jeff, and Hermione. They were meeting Draco there. Apparently, Draco's father had learned he was spending time with Harry and Hermione. It was Hermione who had the man furious. In the eyes of Voldemort supporters, Harry, being a Slytherin, was becoming viewed as someone to watch. There were now rumors of him being a Dark Lord as well. Harry had done nothing to discourage this. Let them believe what they wanted was his way of thinking. They would all be proven wrong in the end.

"Hey!" He cried as two pairs of hands grabbed his into and empty corridor. He was turned to face Fred and George, the Weasley twins. "What's the big idea?"

"Hold on there, mate," Fred said in defense.

"Yeah, we just want to talk," George chimed.

Harry stared curiously, a slight dark glint in his green eyes. "Okay."

The twins looked at each other. "We wanted to thank you for saving our younger sister last year. We also want to apologize for our younger brother's behavior to your friend Hermione. She's a nice girl. We like her."

Harry relaxed. "Thank you."

"As a peace offering, we would like to give you a gift. Something we think you will benefit from. We have little use for it now." George pulled what looked like an old parchment from his pocket and handed it to him.

Harry looked at the twins curiously. "Parchment?"

They snorted. "Not just any old parchment. _I solemnly swear I am up to no __good_," and Fred tapped it with his wand. A map of Hogwarts appeared before them.

"Amazing," Harry muttered.

"It shows you everyone in the school and where they are." They pointed out the Headmaster, a few other teachers, and then the three of them in the corridor. "When you're done, say _Mischief Managed_, or else anyone can read it."

"Thanks, mates. I mean it."

"Thank you." The twins shook his hand and were gone.

In that moment, the twins had given their alliance to Harry Sorin. They hoped he knew that.

The trip to Hogsmeade was enjoyable, as the four friends visited shops, ate candy from Honeydukes, and for once, seemed like 'normal' teenage wizards. Once back at school, Harry went to their dorm, performed the silencing charm, and charmed his curtains closed. Taking out the map, he relaxed against his pillow, took out some chocolate and watched the map. He saw Jeff and Draco in the common room, probably playing exploding snaps or chess. He searched Gryffindor Common Room for Hermione but couldn't find.

"Hermione, where are you?" He muttered as he scanned the paper. The parchment suddenly took control. It folded and unfolded until he was staring at the girl's bathroom that inhabited Moaning Myrtle. He saw the dot labeled Hermione Granger in the bathroom. Knowing the reason she was there, he folded the map and stuck it in his pocket. He released the charms on his bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and left the dorm. He silently passed his two friends and left them dungeons of the common room and headed to the girls bathroom. He found Hermione, her head in her hands.

"Mione," he said softly removing the cloak.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "Hello, Harry."

He looked at her sadly. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question he knew.

She shrugged. "Same as always."

He sat beside her. "Mione, just curse them. Sal taught you many jinxs and hexes that won't really harm them, but humiliate them."

"I don't want to humiliate them, Harry. That would be stooping to their level."

He sighed. "You're too good, Mione." He flashed her a smile. "I love that about you."

She blushed then. "Thank you, Harry." She rested her head on his shoulder. "There are times I wish I was a Slytherin, too."

He smiled. "Mione, the hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason. Be strong, be brave. It'll get better soon. I promise."

The next week, Slytherin played against Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Though it was not raining, the sky threatened it with dark clouds and thunder. Harry was a little slow in the beginning for there was a new seeker and it was the first time he had seen her up close. She was a fellow third year, Cho Chang, and Harry was instantly attracted. He only concentrated when he realized he had missed the snitch pass by him. He spotted it again and sped off after it, Cho close at is heels.

When Harry was close enough to reach out for it, he felt the familiar, terrifying cold chill. Dementors were everywhere. Harry reached out one last time, just as the woman's voice began screaming in his head. His world went black.

"Harry?" He heard Jeff say his name as his eyes flickered open.

"Hey," Harry groaned and heavily sat up as Draco handed him his glasses.

"You all right mate?"

Harry gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Just peachy." Draco and Jeff grinned at each other. "So, what happened? Did we win?"

Hermione beamed at him. "Yes, Harry. You won. You caught the snitch just before you fell. Dumbledore was able to slow you down and have you landed gently. But I'm sure the fall itself and the Dementors did a job on you. He was furious at them for entering the grounds."

"Of course he was. He doesn't like them anyway. Nasty creatures," Jeff said with a slight shudder.

"Harry, you should know that you broom…well, it was blown by the wind. It um…landed in the Whomping Willow. It's unfixable. I'm sorry." Hermione gave him a look of pity. She knew the broom was important to him, a gift from Alvin.

Harry shrugged. "I can get a new one." But it still hurt to know he had ruined the gift Alvin was so proud of.

The next day, after DADA, Harry waited after class to talk to Professor Lupin. "How can I help you, Harry?"

"Well, sure, surely you know how the Dementors affect me. I was wondering if there was a spell to protect me?"

Lupin nodded. "Sort of. It's a repellent charm called a Patronus. It's quite difficult, however."

Harry met his teachers tired eyes. "Sir, could you teach me?"

Lupin sighed. Those features, those eyes. So familiar. "Of course, Harry. We can begin next week."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

Lupin watched the boy as he left and sat on one of the desks. Those features and eyes caused him so much pain. But the truth hurt more. But could it have been a lie? A betrayal? As usual, Remus Lupin's mind was swimming with memories of the past, a deep hope that everything was not as it seemed.


	14. Sirius Black

**Chapter 13**

Harry was impatient for his lesson with Lupin, so when it finally arrived, he had left his dorm early and took a stroll around the school. His wind wandered to the woman's voice he heard around the dementors. He had begun to believe the voice was his mother's as Voldemort killed her. His map was in his pocket like usual. Once he had remembered James Potter had been what Salis had called a Marauder, Harry rarely left it unattended. It was his only connection to his parents.

"Come in, Harry," Remus said when Harry poked his head into the classroom.

"Hello, Professor."

Remus smiled kindly. "Ready for our lesson?" Harry nodded. "The spell is quite simple in theory, but a very powerful spell. You must think an extremely happy memory for it to work properly. Once it has been mastered, one can usually do it without the memory, but it takes a long time to master. Now, I have managed to capture a boggart to use for this lesson. Once the boggart has formed into the dementor, I want you to concentrate on a happy memory, Harry. The incantation is Expecto Patronum. Say it loud and clear. Are you ready?"

Harry's face was determined, his eyes a dark green, as he nodded and retrieved his wand. "Ready."

"Here we go." Lupin waved his wand, unlocking the chest the boggart was held in.

Harry stared for a moment before thinking of the day Sal told him he was a wizard and yelled "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" When just a silvery spark shot from his wand, Lupin jumped in as Harry fell in weakness.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Harry? Here have a bit of chocolate."

Harry ate the chocolate in silence. Once finished, he stood, determination once again on his handsome young face. "I wish to try again."

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded. "Alright."

This time, when the dementor emerged, the memory of his first meeting with Salis, the thought of having a real father, of finally being adopted, came to the front of his mind. "_**EXPECTO PATRONUM**_!" A silvery shield exploded from the tip, pushing the boggart-dementor back into the chest. Harry leaned against the wall, his body weak once again, but with the feeling of accomplishment.

Lupin stared for a moment in shock and awe at the thirteen year old boy before him. No one this young could perform such a powerful spell. But then, he realized, Harry James Potter-Sorin was no ordinary teenage wizard. "Well done, Harry. I'm very proud of you." He handed the boy a large chunk of chocolate, which Harry immediately ate.

"Thank you, professor."

"Harry, may I ask what memory you chose?"

Harry smiled. "The day my father adopted me."

Lupin gave a smile before sadness took its place.

Harry's lessons with Lupin grew continually better. He was no longer weak afterwards, just a bit dizzy and Lupin told him he could possibly have it mastered by the end of the year. The thought of it made Harry buzz with excitement. Sal, of course, was still concerned for his son. But Harry insisted he was fine and that Lupin was a great teacher. Sal couldn't disagree with that.

The only concern Harry had was that of Sirius Black. The man had managed to inside Hogwarts and had entered Gryffindor tower, almost attacking Ron Weasley. The only conclusion Harry could come up with was the Black must have assumed he would be in Gryffindor and Ron had awoken as Black was checking the bed.

Harry, Hermione, and Jeffery were going down to Hagrid's hut to hopefully cheer him up. The night was the evening of the giant's pet hippogriff's, Buckbeak, execution. Crabbe, another Slytherin whom Harry practically loathed, had been injured by his own stupidity. Somehow, Crabbe Sr. had managed to get the court to agree to the execution.

Hagrid had been furious at them. Not only were they there, but also Ron Weasley, who had apparently become friends with Hagrid. "Now get!" Hagrid had told the four quickly as Dumbledore, Fudge, the minister of Magic, and an executioner were coming down the hill. They hid quickly. Minutes later, they heard the horrifying sound of a thud and Hermione buried her head into Harry's neck.

"Scabbers!" Ron gave a quiet shriek and held up his bleeding finger. "Come back! Help me catch him. Please!"

Hermione gave a nod to Harry and Jeff, both whom gave a sigh of unwillingness, and the three took off after Ron. After a tedious fight with the Whomping Willow, the four third years found themselves underground.

"Great," Harry muttered with a nasty look at Ron. "Now what?"

"We follow the trail," Jeff said with a point at the obvious walkway.

"Fine. Lumos!" Three other voices said the same and they began a well lit walk. After a good ten or fifteen minutes, they found themselves in the Shrieking Shack. Hearing a noise, they all stopped the Lumos on their wands and followed the sound to an upstairs bedroom. Ron heard a squeaking noise and rushed into the room first.

The moment he grabbed Scabbers, a black dog leaped out, and attacked Ron. Hearing his screams, Harry ran in, followed by Hermione and Jeff. With a wave of his wand, Harry silently sent the dog flying back into a wall.

"_Expelliarmus_!" And Harry's wand was out of his hands. The all turned.

"Professor Lupin?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Harry. It is not what this seems." He turned to the dog. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Suddenly, where the dog stood, was a man. A man in Azakaban clothes, hair dirty and disheveled, his eyes black. "Sirius Black!" Jeff came and stood beside Harry.

"You," Harry growled, his anger boiling inside him. The man who had betrayed his parents was now in front of him.

"Harry, let us explain," said Lupin as he moved to Sirius and shook his hand, giving him a brotherly hug.

"I need to finish this, Remus," said Black in a whisper.

But Harry had heard and stepped forward. "Finish me then. Go on, there Is no one and nothing to stop you. I am wandless."

Sirius stopped and looked at him. He gave a slight laugh. "It is not you I want Harry. It is Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew is dead. You killed him."

Black shook his head. "I thought I had. But, he is here in this room."

Lupin's eyes went to Ron. "Ron, may I please have your rat?"

"Scabbers? No!"

Black sighed and went to forcefully take the rat. "If he is truly a rat, no harm will come to him."

The rat tried to escape and nearly made it when Lupin and Black finally hit target and the rat changed into a lump of a man. He looked terrified, and even had some rat features.

"My friends. My dear old friends," he said, his eyes frantically searching the room.

"What in merlin's name is going on?"

Everyone in the room looked to the door to see Severus Snape, his wand gripped tightly in front of him. "Professor, wait." He looked to Harry. "Sorin?"

"Snape," Black growled. He held Harry's wand and turned it on Snape.

"Sirius Black. I must say, I'm not surprised to see you, or to see your furry little friend has helped you." His wand was now pointed at Black.

"He did no such thing."

"Oh, no? Then how have you managed to get into Hogwarts?"

"Surely you are not stupid, Snivellus. I know many of the secret passages. It was not hard."

Harry saw the fury on Snape's face. "Stop. Professor Snape, let them explain. Petttigrew, he's alive, sir."

Snape's eyes scanned until they found Pettigrew. "You. You dare put yourself in the presence of Harry Sorin? The boy who's parents you helped murder?" He lowered his wand from Black, a signal to proceed. He took a few steps towards Harry and his friends to protect them if it came to that.

"What?" Harry asked at Snape's words. "I thought Black was the Secret Keeper?"

Sirius's face finally lost its look of anger. "I as good as killed James and Lily. I was the original Secret Keeper. But I thought it was too obvious. While I would have never willingly given up James and Lily, there are ways, horrible ways to make a wizard talk. I feared that would happen, that I would not be able to handle it or would be slipped veritaserum in a weakened state, unable to fight it. So I convinced them to use Peter, thinking he would never be suspected. How wrong I was. He was a Death Eater. It must have a been a proud day, the day you handed your friends over to Voldemort."

Lupin's face was a mask of vicious fury. "It is time for your end, Peter."

"You should've known we would kill you if Voldemort did not."

Harry knew what Pettigrew would do before he did it. He bolted to the unblocked door just in time to stopped the man from escaping. "Harry, your father, James, he was a great man. He would never have killed me."

Pettigrew was yanked back by three men, Black, Lupin, and Snape. "How dare you speak to him of James. How dare you touch him with your filth." All three men raised their wands and Harry knew the Avada Kedavra would be a sweet, haunting revenge for the three of them.

"Stop!" Wands still pointed, everyone looked at him. "I don't think my parents would have wanted you lot to become killers, even to avenge their death. Bind him, and take him to Dumbledore. We can have the Dementors come. They would be very happy to see him."

"As you wish Harry," Snape said producing ropes to tie Pettigrew up.

They made their way through the house and underneath the Whomping Willow. Harry, and even Jeff and Hermione, could see that Snape and Black working together was something that was not comfortable for the two men. Once they reached the surface, Sirius pulled Harry aside.

"I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm your Godfather."

Harry smiled. "I knew."

"I was wondering, if perhaps, you would like to come live with me." The last Sirius had heard, Harry was living with Lily's muggle sister.

Harry's smiled faltered just a bit. "Well, you see, the Dursley's put me in an orphanage. My father, Salis Sorin, adopted me when I was nine. But, once he hears the truth, I have no doubt he'd invite you to stay with us. He told me he had hoped the story of you betraying my parents was all a lie."

Sirius smiled. "I'd like that, and to meet this man."

The happy reunion was interrupted by a terrifying scream. "Mione!" Harry quickly turned and ran back to the group.

"Harry, it's Lupin. He's a werewolf!"

Harry and Sirius turned to see the transformation in process. Once finished, Lupin whimpered before giving a howl. Snape grabbed Harry, pulling the boy behind him, and in the process, causing Harry to drop his wand. Pettigrew, in the commotion, had managed to break free of the rope and found Harry's wand. "No!" Harry screamed as Pettigrew smiled and transformed himself into the rat. Before anyone could move to catch him, he was lost in the woods.

A battled ensued between Lupin the werewolf and Black the dog. Alone, Black was no match for the werewolf and before long, Lupin was also gone in the forest. The dog returned to human form. "We must get to the school quickly before he decides to come back. He'll be fine in the forest. Let's go."

Dumbledore had called for the Minister and the group sat in the Headmaster's office. "Explain to Minister Fudge tonight's events."

There was silence as Harry watched the look pass between Snape and his godfather. He could see it in Snape's face. Should he tell of Black's innocence? Snape looked to Harry. Snape nodded before telling the complete and true story, with Harry putting in the pieces of what Snape had missed.

"Well," Fudge said standing, "Black, I am deeply sorry for the years you spent in Azakaban. There will be a piece in the Daily Prophet declaring your innocence. I will put out a search for Pettigrew and a Reward for bringing him in. Once again, I am sincerely sorry."

The minister bid his goodbye. Snape and Sirius shook hands awkwardly, an unsaid truce between the two. "I am in debt to you, Severus. Thank you for what you've done."

Snape nodded. "You're welcome, Sirius. Thank you for shedding light on the truth of Lily and James's death. Pettigrew will deeply regret his betrayal. Your debt is an easy one to fix. Keep watch over Harry. Make up for the years you were not able to be his Godfather. That is all I ask." With a nod to Harry, Snape left.

Unfortunately, the next day Lupin left for the school had learned of his "furry little problem" as Sirius called it. There was the article declaring Sirius' innocence in the paper, another thing that had the school talking.

School ended and they boarded the train for home. Salis had gone to Sirius's home and the two had agreed that Sirius would join them at Sorin Manor. Harry wondered how training would go since Sirius knew nothing of Harry's bloodline and powers. Harry was also excited, for this summer he would turn fourteen and would be able to unlock his powers. It had also seemed as if Ron Weasley would be joining the odd group of Students. With his sister Ginny as well, who had apparently befriended Hermione earlier in the year, the group was now of six, three Gryffindors and three Slytherins. Though Jeff and Draco still disliked the two new Gryffs, they attempted to be nice during the conversations.

Harry sat back as he watched mixed group talk. His life seemed what could be called almost perfect. He now had his father, Hermione, his friends, and now his Godfather. He smiled, happy and content with the summer before him. But he knew this happiness would not last long. He had simply decided to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

_**A/N**_: I realize I left out some things, the Firebolt, and explanation of who was who of the Marauders. They will appear later. I'm sorry if things seem rushed. They will become slower now that Harry Sorin is older. I do hope everyone likes this story and I appreciate all the Reviews!


	15. Unleashing His Magic

_**A/N**_: I realize things have moved quickly. Hopefully, this chapter will help transition and fill in things that have been lacking. You'll see Harry's powers in the next few chapters. Also, with Harry's fourteenth birthday, his hereditary powers will be unlocked and will show just how powerful he really will be. However, just because he has these will not make the final battle come sooner. Harry's emotions and love for his family and friends will have a major play in why he has great power but cannot yet use them to defeat Voldemort.

**Chapter 14**

Harry Sorin's summer was hardly boring. With his godfather now in his life, training everyday, and trying to make time for friends, his days were full. He spent time with Sirius and Salis at night, exercised for two hours in the morning before breakfast, spent his morning training, and then shower and lunch. Afterwards was textbook learning, the type they didn't allow in Hogwarts. He would study whatever Salis told him to, then the next morning would quiz and train him. Saturdays were the same, but Sundays were the only free day he had and usually spent that with his friends.

"Good morning, Harry," Salis and Sirius said together.

Harry smiled. "Morning," he said as he ran a hand through his freshly showered hair. His run that morning had been refreshing as usual but there was something strange in the air.

"You have a letter, Harry. Hedwig brought it in." Salis handed him the letter.

He opened it and read, a grin spreading across his face. "The Quidditch World Cup?"

Salis smiled. "Yes. A birthday present. We are all going, along with Hermione. The Weasley's will meet us there. Hermione will arrive from vacation the day before your birthday and stay until September 1st."

"Great." His birthday was only a week away.

Now, before the end of his third year, Harry would never have befriended Ron Weasley. But then Hermione had told him that Ron had apologized to her before the events in the Shrieking Shack. Then, a week into summer, Ron had wrote Harry to apologize for his behavior towards Hermione. Harry figured the twins and their sister were nice enough, so he'd give Ron a chance to prove himself. So far, he had.

He had also finally asked Sirius about the Marauder's Map. He had explained that Prongs, Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtail were the nicknames they used. Sirius was Padfoot the dog, Lupin was Mooney for obvious reasons, Pettigrew was named Wormtail, and James was Prongs, his form a stag. When Sirius told him this, he now understood why his Patronus was a stag, because of James. In a crazy sense, it made him feel closer to the father he never had a chance to know.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione arrived the day before his birthday as planned. Over the summer, she had thought of Harry constantly. It annoyed her. He was just a friend, her best friend. That's all she was to him. His eyes didn't follow her like they did Cho Chang. It didn't hurt really, but she would never admit she was jealous of the Ravenclaw. She had come to the conclusion she would just have to get over him, but the second she had seen him, seen his eyes, seen the warm smile he saved just for her, she knew it would be a lot harder than it seemed.

"Mione!" He had rushed to her, taking her in his arms and spinning her. He then held her tight to him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Harry. We have so much to talk about." So, they went to the backyard by the pond and sat and talked. She told him of her trip with her parents and he told her of training and of the Marauders.

Little did they know that both Sirius and Salis were watching from the window. Sirius looked to Salis with a knowing smile. "She loves him, huh?"

Salis smiled and nodded. "I believe so. Harry seems to be a bit blind to it, but I'm hoping he will come around. They would be perfect together. She's a wonderful girl. I'd like her very much as a daughter-in-law."

"From what Harry has told me, just from the way he speaks of her, he loves her. He unfortunately, hasn't realized it."

"Sirius, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sal."

"Does Harry referring to me as his father and I referring to him as my son make you feel odd?"

Sirius took a moment. "At first, yes. I was angry that his love for you was so great, that in his eyes you were his true father. But after this summer, I know I was wrong for thinking so. You are his father in every way. You love him, guide him, teach him, everything James would have wanted. And you have never let him forget who his real parents are. For that, I am grateful. I believe there is no one better for him than you. Well, perhaps me, but I was unable."

Salis nodded. "Yes, you would have done great fathering him. Sirius, I believe you are trustworthy enough to know all that I have told Harry. It is time I told you. May I suggest moving to my study?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry woke up early the morning of his birthday. Full of energy, he decided to go for his morning run. He ran longer and harder, for some odd reason he didn't know, and it wore him out. He quickly went to shower and dress.

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed bursting into his room. She stopped cold when she saw his bare chest, and a deep blush came to her cheeks.

Harry did not miss this. "Mione, relax. I was just deciding on what shirt to wear. Help me pick. And thank you for the greeting." When she stepped next to him nervously, he kissed her cheek in a brotherly way. "You're like a sister, Mione. I'm not embarrassed." He missed the look of rejection on her face when he said the word 'sister'.

She quickly gathered her emotions, pushed them away, and looked at his shirts. "Here, this one," she said and handed him a dark green polo shirt. He flashed her a smile and pulled it over his head. She instantly regretted the shirt for it brought out his eyes, something she had a hard enough time keeping herself away from.

"Come, let's get breakfast," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Salis and Sirius exclaimed.

"Thanks."

Salis had given Harry the day off from training, so after breakfast, they went straight to the library to give him his presents. Hermione had given him book, of course, but he loved them. Salis gave him what looked like a muggle book bag. He explained that anything you put inside would shrink and it was almost endless. Plus, you would not feel the weight of the items inside. It would feel empty and only the owner could access it. Sirius was next. He gave Harry a Firebolt. It had come out last summer and was still the fastest broom made.

He smiled. "That's not all. Your father gave me this to give to you should anything happen to him. I was waiting for today." He handed Harry a small box.

Curious, Harry opened it quickly. He held up the tiny object between his fingers and saw what it was. A gold ring, the gem in the center the color of garnet, and with a 'P' engraved in the stone. The Potter family ring. "Thank you, Sirius," he said quietly.

An uncomfortable silence came upon the room as Harry stared silently at the ring. He placed it on his ring hand. Once he released it, the ring shrunk to fit hi finger perfectly.

"Well, Harry, it is your birthday, so you have a choice. You are able to learn of your powers today. Shall we do it now or later?" Sal looked at him intently.

Harry's eyes met his father in a determined look. "Now. I've waited long enough."

Salis gave a slight smile and nod before standing, the others following suit. They followed him to the training room and a single chair appeared once they entered. "Please sit, Harry. I will need to put you under a type of hypnosis."

Harry sat and closed his eyes. He heard Salis chanting, none of the words seeming to make any sense at all.

"Harry?"

Unknown to him, a good half an hour had passed. Harry opened his eyes to see the concerned look on Salis's face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"That's the problem. Nothing."

"Well, it seems most of your magic has been bound. Seeing the erratic bindings, they were done unintentionally. My assumption is that when Voldemort attacked you, the force of the spell bound your magic."

"Is there a way to release it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, but it must be done by Harry. He needs to enter his own mind."

"How?" Harry demanded.

"Relax your mind, Harry. Clear it of everything and focus on your magic. It's like doing Legillimens on yourself. Once inside, you must find your core and find a way to break the binds."

He said nothing as he closed his eyes once more. With deep breaths, he successfully relaxed and cleared his mind. He went into a trance as he entered his own mind. He suddenly found himself if a room. He turned away from the blinding white wall. He saw it, his magic core, shining even brighter than the white walls. He broke into a run. He ran for what seemed like hours. He almost gave up when there it was, right in front of him.

It was in the form of a large ball, glowing, with ragged cracks. Now what was he to do? Frustrated from the long run, he angrily began kicking it. Over and over, and with every kick it pulsed. But nothing happened. With a furious scream, he punched it with all his frustration and power. Breathing heavily, he stepped away.

That was when it began pulsing harder, faster. It began changing colors rapidly, hurting Harry's eyes. He heard the crack, his heart beating fast. He took a step back when the bindings broke and the energy and magic within threw Harry with such force it knocked the wind out of him. The last he saw was the color of deep sea blue as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	16. The Founders' Gifts

**A/N.** I got the idea for Harry's magic from Priya Ashok in her fanfiction "Harry Potter and the Order of the Light and Dark". Great story, I suggest it to everyone. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 15**

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?"

"Harry?"

He heard their voices and the concern in them, but his eyes were too heavy to lift. It felt as if the manor was resting upon his body. He couldn't move, could not even lift a finger. He gave a weak groan to show he was alright.

He heard Hermione and Sirius sigh with relief. "Harry, are you alright?" Salis asked lifting the boy into a sitting position. Harry fell back instantly. So Sal picked him up effortlessly and put him into the chair he previously had. "Just breathe, Harry." Once again, Sal began chanting, but it was in parseltounge so only Harry heard the Latin language. He noticed the healing charms as his body became stronger.

"I'm good," Harry finally managed.

Sal stood back, his eyes misty. "You scared me for a moment there, son. How do you feel?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, gathering strength that seemed lost. "I'm alright. Weak."

Sal gave a slight nodded. "The breaking of the binds has weakened you. Give it a few minutes. It should get better."

Harry looked to Hermione who had clung to Sirius, afraid Harry was hurt. She was smiling with relief and went to him. "You had me terrified, Harry. That was…amazing and scary at once."

"Harry, explain to us what happened."

So he told them of finding the core, running to it, then beating on it. "It changed colors before it exploded and threw me back."

"What colors?"

"Well, it was bright at first, white I suppose. It changed to yellow, orange, red, green, purple, blue, and then it was a deep blue, like the sea during a storm."

Sal seemed stunned before sitting.

"You glowed that color blue, Harry," Sirius said, looking at Salis. "You alright there?"

"The colors…they are the levels of magic. Yellow is a squib, magic blood but no magical abilities. Orange is next. Children are orange until either school or parents begin teaching them. Red and green are average magic, but green is just slightly above. Purple is next, which is what Voldemort possesses. Hermione, you are purple as well, though a lighter shade which shows you are a Light. Dumbledore is purple as well. I am blue, as were Godric, Helga, and Rowena. To this day, blue was the highest. But Harry, you possess such great power…deep blue…almost black."

"Does this mean I'm…dark?"

Sal snapped back to reality. "No. Never think such a thing. It's just your magic has never been touched before. No other wizard has been granted such magic." Sal then smiled. "The prophecy was true."

"How do you know about my magic level?" Hermione asked.

"Legillimens. It takes a powerful wizard or witch to do it, but it a matter of being able to search so deep into another's mind and find their core. It's how magic can be bounded."

"You've looked into my mind?" Hermione didn't sound upset but nervous.

"Oh, dear girl. Not like that. I was curious because of your intelligence. It is the only part of your mind I have touched. I use Legillimens out of necessity, not for fun. Forgive me."

Hermione nodded. "So, Harry will be okay?"

Sal smiled warmly. "Oh yes. Better than ever I'd say. Harry, you need to heal your mind. Concentrate on your mind, it's relaxation, it's strength, its calm. Focus on them."

So, Harry closed his eyes again and did so. Pain seared through his head as his mind healed itself. He fell to all fours in agonizing pain, screaming as his head felt as if it was being torn apart and then slammed back together. Death could not have felt that horrible. It seemed hours before Harry drifted into unconsciousness.

"Harry, my boy, wake up."

This time, his eyes popped open without effort. He sat up grinning. "Hi."

They all laughed and Hermione gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Harry stood. "Great. I feel…stronger."

"Do some magic."

"Hmm…" The moment the thought was in his head, his wand was in his hand and in the air. "Accio Alvin!"

Alvin, who had been literally on the other side of the house, was before them in seconds. "Master Harry, was that necessary?"

"I'm sorry, Alvin."

"Quite alright, master Harry." With a bow, Alvin smiled and disappeared.

"Duel me, Harry." Sal stood and walked to the other end of the room. Harry did the same. "Go with instinct."

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry cried and his shield covered not only him, but a good ten feet in front of him.

Father and son shouted hexes and charms back and forth, nothing that could do any real damage. Hermione had seen the two duel many time, but she had never seen Sal try so hard to stay ahead of Harry.

"Stop!"

Harry had barely broken a sweat while Sal was taking a few deep breaths. "Your reflexes are much quicker. Harry, do Occlumency for me."

Harry quickly blocked his mind as Sal instantly tried to invade it, but was thrown backwards from sheer force. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Quite fine. I expected as much. Your power is much stronger."

"So, how do we learn of my magic, the talents you say I have been given from you and the other founders?"

Salis smiled. "Well, it is much easier than breaking your binds, my boy. What you will need to do is…" He paused to conjure a dagger, "make a tiny cut in your finger, just enough to draw blood."

Harry didn't question, but Sirius looked slightly nervous for he had only seen dark magic use blood in their spells. Harry took the dagger and did what Sal had said. "Okay?"

"Now touch the tip of your wand to the blood." Harry did so. In parseltongue, Sal said, "Reveal the magic within Harry James Potter-Sorin."

Harry's wand left his hand and hovered before him before opening like a scroll of parchment. A list appeared in front of him. The four of them crowded around to read.

Elder Magic

Life Magic

Nature's Gifts

Potions

Charms

Transfiguration

Defensive Spells

Legillimens and Occlumency

Seer

"Seer?" Harry asked as his wand returned to normal and was back in his hand.

"Oh yes. Godric was a Seer. A brilliant one at that. Now these are just the 'special' talents of the founders. Naturally, the other spells and magic you learn at school are apart of you as well and you will find they will be easier than they were before."

"What is Elder and Life Magic and Nature's gifts?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Elder magic is more commonly know as the Dark Arts. It is my gift, as is Life Magic which are spells and potions using blood. Nature's Gifts are four separate gifts that had been granted to the four of us – earth, water, wind, fire."

"Four elements, four founders." Hermione looked at Harry in awe.

Salis smiled. "Correct. Now, Fire is mine." With a snap of his fingers, flames erupted from his finger tips and slowly engulfed his whole hand. One quick wave and it was gone, not a scratch nor burn in its place. "Water was Godric's, wind Rowena's, and earth was Helga's. Now, potions and transfiguration belonged to Rowena, charms and Legillimens and Occlumency were Helga's, and Defense and Seer were Godric's. But I have to admit, the rest of our talents were no challenge for him except for our nature gifts. Godric could control no other than water. The same with the rest of us."

"And I have all four?"

"Yes, son. You do. We will practice hard on that because I suspect having all four is going to make you very uncontrollable at first. Since your magic at full power is still new, most magic will be uncontrollable. But you will learn quickly enough. Your training will become much more strenuous I'm afraid."

Harry nodded. His mind was swimming with this new knowledge. "This is amazing."

Sal gave him a smile filled with fatherly concern. "Harry, I suggest taking a nap. This is much to take in for you and your mind needs a good rest."

"I agree," Hermione said quickly. "Come, Harry."

He followed her silently as she led him to his room. In a daze of new information, he thought nothing of Hermione's presence as he shed himself of his shirt and jeans, crawling into bed in only his boxers. She seemed to be in her own daze for no blush met her cheeks as would have had this been under normal circumstances.

"Mione," he called as she walked away.

"Yeah, Harry?" She asked turning around.

"Will you stay with me for a while?" He was suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

She smiled. "Of course." She lay beside him, his arms instantly around her comfortingly.

The two drifted into an easy, dreamless sleep.


	17. Seer

Salis had not lied when he told Harry training would become more intense. Harry now passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow every night. He was doing well, though. His powers were well formed now and Salis spent much time teaching him the Life Magic. Elder magic had always been taught to him so he was now taught the more difficult spells. The only problems Harry had were with the Nature gift's and his Seer abilities.

Harry was able to conjure and control the nature elements, but his problem was when his emotions went haywire did his magic follow suit. His Seer abilities had yet to shown themselves and even Sal was growing frustrated. He saw no other option.

The Quidditch World Cup was two days away. They were leaving the next day to meet the Weasleys. Though Sal wanted to wait, he had a strange feeling he needed to take Harry then, now, as soon as possible.

So, as Sirius and Hermione were now considered part of the household, he called them as well to the Training Room. Harry was already waiting. It wasn't like him to stop training unless it was lunch and it was only nine in the morning. Hermione looked drain already for she was practicing occlumency with Sirius.

"So, what's this for, dad?" Harry asked.

"Well, since we have no progress with your Seering, there's only one thing left to do. I have a friend who is a Seer and he has agreed to talk to you. Sirius and Hermione may come if they wish as well. So, go shower and change for we leave in thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later, they were in Salis's study.

"We are going to do Side-Along-Apparation. Harry with me, Hermione with Sirius. Ready?"

Suddenly, their worlds' were black and spinning. Harry felt sick to his stomach and Hermione felt as if she was about to pass out. But, before they knew it, their feet were firmly on the ground, now standing in a dark, dungeon-like office. A man stood before them, a warm smile on his face. His jet black hair was messily arranged on top of his head, his hazel eyes twinkling in delight.

The man turned to Sal and walked towards him with open arms. "Brother," he said embracing Salis.

"Good day to you, Ric. How are you?"

He laughed. "Students, lessons, exams, you know the drill, Sal." The handsome man leaned against his massive desk. "And this must be your…family?"

Salis looked to the others. He gave a shrug. "In one way or another, yes. This man here is Sirius Black."

Ric smiled. "Ahh…the Black family, blood old and strong."

"Hermione Granger, brightest witch her age."

The man's eyes fell to her. "Pleased to meet you, miss."

"And this young man here is my son…Harry Potter."

Ric stood straight at this. It was then Hermione recognized the resemblance. The hair, the facial features, the same smile. "Harry Potter standing here in my office."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Harry Sorin," he corrected.

Ric laughed. "Why, Sal, you didn't tell me you changed your name again." Harry hated being known for what had happened that Halloween night so long ago. Ric smiled at him, his hazel eyes laughing.

"Yes, I have. Introduce yourself, Ric."

He held out a hand for Harry to take. "Ric Dodrin at your service. Or perhaps, should I introduce myself as Godric Gryffindor, seeing as you are of my blood."

Harry's hand stopped mid-air. "Godric?"

Ric laughed heartily. "You tell me, old friend, that you did not tell the boy I still exist?"

Sal smiled. "You tell me you did not forsee it?"

"Oh, my friend, you know I am not all-knowing. Yes, I am Godric, deceased yet….still alive in some way I suppose."

Hermione and Sirius were awestruck. Salis was one thing but now another founder was…alive? "You're really…." Hermione was at a loss for words.

Godric, or Ric smiled warmly at her. "Yes. I'm really him."

"So, are the other two founders going to pop up sometime as well," Harry said sarcastically with a grin.

Something sad flickered in both Sal and Ric's eyes, but they smile knowing what Harry meant. "No, unfortunately, they are gone…forever. Sal is immortal until the day he wishes it away. I…well, I am here, but not alive. I am somewhat a ghost I suppose, but still in a human form. We assume it was because of my time as immortal. It's the only reason we can find for me not passing on or becoming a true ghost."

"So, what do you do here? Where is here by the way?" Hermione asked looking around.

"This is Durmstrang. I am the History of Magic professor here."

Sirius gaped. "Durmstrang has produced many dark wizards."

Ric frowned. "Yes, it has. But, it has also produced many great Light wizards as well. As I have no magical abilities any more, haven't for centuries, I have tried to show how horrible the dark side of the magical world had led to ruin. While many have passed though my classroom vowing to stop such horror, there are some who see it only as something to surpass, to do better than those who have failed."

Sal gave his friend a single clap on the back and a friendly smile. "Ric here is going to show Harry how to use his Seer abilities. With you permission Ric, I would like to continue Hermione's training while you do. Is there somewhere we can go?"

He nodded. "My classroom in right through that door. It is yours." He waited until the three left before turning to Harry with a smile. "Well, my heir, I suggest we get started. Seering is quite easy. Sal and I suspect I still have it because it no so much as magical as it is part of my mind. Muggles have Seers as well, though they are called psychics and there are many fakes as well. So, we shall begin."

"Alright, sir."

Ric laughed. "Please, call me Ric. Once again, as I'm sure you've done before, you must enter your own mind. Clear it of images, thoughts, words, hopes, fears, all emotion. Make it entirely empty so all you see is darkness, so you feel absolutely nothing."

Harry did so, finding it a bit harder than it had been before. His magic was still not tamed enough, but he succeeded, and Ric seemed to know. "Now, focus on something, anything. A place, a figure, a person. Focus is key and like with most magic, once it is mastered, it was come easily with just a thought."

Harry's mind went instantly to Hermione. His mind focused on her smile, her eyes, her being, and slowly, an image came to mind. Hermione was dressed in a grand dress, her hair up in curls with a few teasing he face. Her smiled was bright, excited as she walked down the steps towards him. His heart beat fast until an older boy, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, stepped beside her and took her hand. Hermione's face lit up as she smiled now at this boy. The image was gone as jealousy, a feeling unknown to him when it came to Hermione, flowed through his body. He snapped out of the trance he put himself in and stared at Ric.

"It works," he said simply.

Ric smiled. "Though we have just met, may I ask what you saw?"

He frowned, not at Ric, but at the image now in his head, his thoughts focused on the jealousy. "Hermione."

The man's smile grew wide, for it seemed he knew what Harry had seen now. "You have never thought of her in any other way than a friend, correct?"

"Yes."

"My heir, strange and wonderful things will happen to you. But many will be your worst nightmare. You are stronger than any other and will overcome them. Do not fear the future. Embrace it as it comes. Many fear their futures, their failures and downfalls, and it is those fears that cause them to fail. Granted, for many, it is a great thing those have failed or our world would long ago been lost. But you, my boy, will be the one you will bring peace once more to our beloved world. I know you are young and this is a heavy burden, but I have faith in you. You are the only one to possess the blood of all four founders, and that will be great asset in your battles. Salazar is a great man and is the perfect one to lead you to your destiny."

Harry's eyes met his and Ric knew those eyes better than most. "Go with your father, practice what I have just shown you and it will help you on your way. Do not become frustrated when you cannot see what you wish, for there are some things you will not be permitted to know. Trust your magic. And, if you ever require my assistance, I am here whenever you need me."

Harry spoke not one word as goodbyes were said and even once they reached Sorin Manor. His mind was focused on only one thing. Hermione.


	18. The Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 17**

It was the day they were leaving for the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry had woken up horrified, the images of his dream still before his eyes. The elderly man, murdered so emotionlessly by Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew standing there with a man Harry did not recognize. They had been discussing a plan, a plan involving Harry himself. It could've been just a dream, seeing as how he had been thinking of Voldemort a lot lately. But it had felt so real, as if he had _been_ there.

It was still dark outside and they were not due to leave for another three hours. So, he forced the images back, dressed in his running clothes, and took off for outside. He ran hard, his feet slamming into the ground below with so much force, his legs vibrated. His mind was on Hermione again and that jealousy he had felt. He didn't like the emotion, and with each slam of his foot, he was wishing it away.

After an hour, he stopped in front of the lake. Needing another outlet, he raised his hands. Water rose in a wall as fire erupted from his hands, the ground moved in waves, and the wind came rough and harsh against his skin. With all four at his will, he finally felt relaxed. In swift motions, the ground was back to its original form, the wind stopped, the water fell with a loud boom, and he let the fire engulf him before it vanished.

Now calm, Harry return to the house to shower and dress into the clothes he had laid out the night before. He grabbed his back pack that Sal had bought him and went down to the living room to put the bag there before heading to breakfast.

Sal and Sirius were already eating and Alvin appeared to place a plate before Harry.

"You all right, Harry?"

He looked up at Sirius. "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." Suddenly, he felt a slight push against his mind. He smiled. "Hey, Mione!"

She rushed in smiling. "I did it! Well, kind of, but he felt it! He felt it!"

"Well done, Hermione." The two men said with a smile.

Breakfast was in high spirits as talk of the Cup quickly popped up. Harry's feelings of jealously were forgotten amidst the talk of the Cup, something he had been looking forward to. Draco would be there, but unfortunately, they could not hang out. He would be able to see Jeff though even if only briefly. Jeff and his mother still needed to keep up the "Dark" persona to stay safe and Harry and Salis didn't blame them. And with Hermione, a muggle-born, being there, it was even more important to keep up the charade. School was different. Draco had told his father that Jeff used the girl only to help with homework and that Draco was stuck because of his friendship with Jeff. Miraculously, Lucius Malfoy believe the story, though he didn't like the idea. Since Harry had been placed in Slytherin and everyone knew he was Potter, the "Dark" community had thoughts of Harry himself being "Dark" and a possible asset to them. Salis knew this and told Harry to play the role of a Slytherin enough to keep them thinking such a thing. Harry enjoyed it to an extent since he was a blood Slytherin.

Once breakfast was over, the family grabbed their bags and started the walk to the forest where they were meeting the Weasleys' and the Diggorys. Cedric Diggory was a 7th year Hufflepuff and a nice enough guy though Harry had only spoken to him a few times.

"Hey, Harry! Hey, Hermione!" called Ginny. Harry noticed Ron begin to blush.

"Hi!" The two friends returned the greeting once they reached he group.

"Good to see you, Harry," Cedric said extending his hand.

"Likewise, Cedric. Good summer?" He asked shaking the older boy's hand. Cedric nodded.

"Shall we get ready? The portkey leaves in one minute." Salis announced.

The large group gathered around an old boot and everyone touched it. Moments later, they were spinning in the air.

"Let go!"

The Weasley children looked slightly nervous as they let go, but Harry, Hermione, Salis, Sirius, the Diggorys, and the Weasley parents just smiled. While the Weasley children landed roughly on the ground, the rest floated down gently. Harry and Hermione and traveled by portkey with Salis enough times to know the key was staying calm and relaxed.

After another short walk, they stood on the grounds for the Cup, which was covered with thousands of tents and witches and wizards. The group found their tents, the Weasleys were next to the Sorins while the Diggorys left to find theirs on the other side.

Sirius and Salis had gone to walk the grounds, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the tent. They set up their rooms and talked about the Cup and the upcoming school year. By the time the concersation ended, Harry's eyes were closed and Hermione couldn't help but stare at the peaceful form.

They had been best friends for five years and now she had fallen for him. The boy-who-lived, the only one who possessed all four of the founders' blood, the boy who would destroyed Voldemort when the time came, and he had chosen her as his best friend. She was in awe of him, of his kindness, his compassion, his understanding, his occasional fits of anger, his smile, his laughter, his desires, his fears, his bravery, his love. Everything about him made her love him more. And, he had no clue.

"Mione, you alright?"

His green eyes looked up at her. A small smile played on his lips. She felt herself blushing and hid her face beneath her hair. "I'm fine, Harry."

"Mione," he said gently, moving the curtain of hair with his fingers to reveal her face.

The tone in his voice, the look in her eyes, something might have been said, something might have happened, had it not been for…

"Come on, kids! Let's go!" They heard Sirius call.

With nervous laughter and smiles, the two friends left Harry's room to join the adults, whatever there had been n the air between them was now gone.

With a slight run-in with Lucius Malfoy in which Salis has coldly stared him down, the group had an enjoyable journey to their seats. The match had been exciting and thrilling to watch. Jealousy had shot through Harry for only a moment when Hermione had shivered and Ron had given her his coat. But seconds later, Hermione had taken a step closer to Harry. He had shaken the feeling off and returned his attention back to the match.

Ireland had won and many people were celebrating when the family reached their tent and Harry wondered if he'd ever get to sleep. Twenty minutes later, Arthur Weasley had rushed into the tent and, after whispered words, Sirius and Salis had left behind him. The came back minutes later.

Outside was chaos and fire was everywhere. "Harry, take Hermione and go with the Weasley children to the woods. Stay hidden. Now is not the time." Salis had given him a stern look knowing Harry could full well stop the fires. But Harry's abilities were suppose to be secret. Harry had just nodded in frustration and took Hermione's hand in his. "Go, all of you. Now!"

The group rushed off, with Harry and Hermione in the lead. It was a fight to get through the crowd, and when he felt Hermione's hand slip through his, panic arose in him.

"Mione!"

"Harry!"

He turned to her voice in time to see Fred and George take her wrists and run. Knowing she was fine, he took off after them. In the rush, he was pushed to the ground and moments later kicked in the head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

How long he had been out, he didn't know, but his head was swirling in pain. Seeing the tents still burning, he stood and raised a hand to extinguish it.

"Mosmorde!" He heard and turned to see a man cast the spell that threw a Dark Mark into the sky. Too far away to see his face, the man turned to him. Hearing voices, the man ran and Harry dropped to the ground in time to miss the spells throw at him.

"Stop!" Salis yelled to the men.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she ran to him.

"He was here!" A voice cried out.

"Dare you accuse my son, Crouch? Do you really dare?" Salis growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Crouch flinched. "No, Mr. Sorin. Forgive me."

"There was a man over the," Harry said and pointed.

"Let's go!" and the men were off.

"Who?"

Harry turned to his father. "He was too far away to see."

Salis sighed as Harry turned to look at the skull in the sky. He winced as his scar coursed with pain. "Voldemort."

"Yes, his Mark."

Hermione, feeling Harry's anger, took his hand and squeezed. They all missed the look of jealousy on Ron's face.

Despite how late it was, no witch or wizard stay that night. Harry didn't speak and no one spoke to him. Once back at Sorin Manor, Hermione followed him to his room. He stood in the middle of his room, anger practically pouring from his body.

"Harry," She said gently going to him.

"Leave me, Mione. Please," he said in a defeated tone.

She kissed his cheek and left.

Full of rage, Harry headed outside and his legs broke into a run, simple spells bursting from his fingertips. The ground rose and fell in a wave beside him and a harsh wind swept his face. His emotions were his weakness when it came to his magic. Now controllable, they were they only outlet that seemed to calm him. Exhausted, he fell to his knees outside the manor, his body shaking in sobs. Hermione was helpless as she watched from the window.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. With the Holidays and work kicking my butt, I haven't been able to write. Now that things have calmed, the chapters will be coming again. Hope you enjoy!

A/N2: The Cup scene I took from the movie since I thought it would fit better.


	19. The Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 18 **

Despite that the event had been covered in the Daily Prophet, no one spoke of the night in Sorin Manor. Harry seemed fine the next day and Hermione didn't mention she had seen him. Training continued as normal but it seemed as if Harry had turned his desire up a notch for every spell was done with emotion that Sal had not seen from his son before.

"Harry, we need to talk," Sal said with a solemn face the morning of September 1st.

"About what?"

"Something's bothering you. Talk to me, son."

Harry gave a sigh. "After the night at the Cup, I realized how real Voldemort's threat is. Obviously that was a supporter and I have no doubt they'll try to find him now and restore him to power."

Salis nodded. "Most likely. Is that all?

He hesitated for a moment about telling him about his feelings of jealousy. "Yeah." He needed to figure it out first.

Salis smiled. "Alright. Go grab your things."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nothing about the beginning of their fourth year seemed odd until Dumbledore had told them of the Triwizard Tournament. Students from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons arrived with the Heads of the schools and half the male population was drooling over the female students of Beaxbatons. Victor Krum, a seeker for the Bulgaria Quidditch team who played against Ireland at the Cup, was a student at Durmstrang so he was getting the female attention. Harry rolled his eyes at Jeff and Draco who were staring at a girl from Beaxbatons and talking about her. He caught Hermione's eye from across the room and smiled, getting one in return.

The group met that night in the bathroom, now joined by Ron and Ginny. The Tournament was the hot topic and no one could stop.

"Fred and George are going to try and enter." Ron said.

"They won't get in," Harry stated.

"Dumbledore will put something on it to know the difference. He might be odd, but he's far from stupid." Hermione said in agreement.

Ron looked slightly dejected. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Would any of you do it if you were old enough?"

Hermione quickly shook her head. "I'm not that brave."

Harry nudged her. "Sure you are. I wouldn't though."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Eternal fame and glory isn't my biggest ambition. Not into the whole persona."

Draco and Jeff nodded. Somehow the topic switch to the Beaxbatons girl. "I found out her name. It's Fleur Delacour." Jeff grinned widely at knowing something before Draco.

They boys talked about her with Ron, Jeff, and Draco all determined to get her first. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny talked.

"So, why do you meet here?"

"Since we were in a different house than Mione, we figured this would be easier than trying to catch up in between classes."

The only girl-Weasley had had a crush on Harry since her first year and while she suspected Hermione, her best friend, did as well, she wasn't sure and was determined to show him she wasn't a child.

The night went on for a couple more hours before yawning began and the group of friends headed to their respected dormitories.

"Hey, Sorin."

"Yeah, Nomin?"

"Think I could get Ginny to go out with me?"

Harry laughed. "Good luck getting past her brothers, mate. But giving it a shot couldn't hurt."

Harry fell asleep quickly and deeply, while his best friend stared at her ceiling with the image of green eyes and a perfect smile floating in her mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fred and George attempted to enter the tournament and failed. But the night of choosing the champions would never be forgotten.

The Goblet of Fire chose the three students. Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, and Cedric Diggory were the three champions, but no one was prepared for a FOURTH champion.

"Harry Potter-Sorin," Professor Dumbledore practically whispered in his magnified voice.

"What?" Harry muttered as Hermione grabbed his arm in shock.

"Harry Sorin!"

"Go," she said pushing him up.

Naturally, the crowd whispered as he walked by, many giving him dirty looks. He ignored them, walking calm and collected to the back room the other champions had gone to.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Kakaroff, the Durmstrang headmaster yelled.

"I agree," Madame Maxine said angrily.

"Surely there is some mistake," Professor McGonagall said, standing by Harry. She had always liked the boy.

"There must be," Snape agreed. "I refuse to allow my student to enter this."

"There is no choice," Mr. Crouch, the ministry official running the tournament, announced. "It's a binding contract.

Snape looked at Harry. "Your father and godfather are not going to be happy."

"He will not be competing!" Sirius yelled.

Harry, Sirius, Salis, and Dumbledore were in his office with Snape standing off to the side.

"There is no other option, Sirius. Believe me. I've tried."

Sirius turned to Salis with desperate eyes. "Sal, you can't let him do this."

Salis sighed and looked to his son. Eyes met as Harry spoke. "I have to. I will."

His father smiled a sad smile. "He's made his choice."

"What!" Snape and Sirius cried together.

Salis calmly sat back. "My son makes his own choices. He has decided. I am not happy about this, trust me, but there is no other alternative. All we can do is try to find out who put his name in the goblet. Alastor Moody will gladly help, I'm sure."

"I've already got him on it," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Then we must help him. Harry must focus now harder than ever."

Harry saw the words in his father's eyes. _Do not use your gifts_.

"You're sure you did not convince an older student to put your name in?"

Harry's eyes turned cold on Dumbledore. He new the headmaster did not believe that, but the question was getting old. "Positive."

Salis stood seeing the look on his son's face. "Relax. My son did no such thing. The question is over done."

"Forgive me," he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Harry, walk us out."

He did as he was told. "I'll be fine," he said once they stepped outside.

Salis smiled. "I do no doubt that, son. Just keep your head up. Keep your gifts secret…"

"Why? Why must they be so secretive? Voldemort's followers would cower in fear!"

"Or they would see you as an even greater asset to their side."

"But, dad, this tournament, I could win, I could survive more easily than if I didn't use them."

"No. There is someone inside these walls that has betrayed you, Harry. Do not give them a reason to want you even more. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you. We will return to see the first match."

Harry stepped into his father's arms and felt the warmth of fatherly love, making him feel guilty for challenging his father.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"How did Salis take it?"

"Much better than Sirius did. But, Salis has trained me. He knows what I'm capable of."

"I'm scared for you, Harry."

He smiled at his best friend. "It'll be alright, Mione."

"Hi Harry!"

They waved to Ginny. Hermione was becoming increasingly jealous of the attention Harry was receiving from the younger girl. She knew Ginny had a crush on him and she hated it.


	20. The First Task

**Chapter 19**

Anticipation for the first task was in high gear as it approached. Each day was another day that Harry had to deal with the stares, dirty looks, and snotty comments from people he'd never noticed before. He was tired and annoyed from it to the point where he was snapping at people left and right. He needed an outlet. A big one.

Alone, he decided to do something he had never dreamed of doing again. Invisibility cloak in hand, Harry made his way into his father's own lair. The events of that night in second year had not left him easily and thinking of the place had given him the shivers. But as tense as he was, it was the last thing on his mind.

It was deathly quiet with a stench of the dead basilik still lingering in the air. Someone, probably Dumbledore, had disposed of the creature. With a few cleaning spells, the smell was gone and Harry settled down to relax. He watched the Marauders' Map for a bit before deciding to try his Seering.

In a trance-like state, he thought of Voldemort. What came to his mind made no sense- a grave yard, the one he had seen in his dream over the summer. Pushing it aside, he thought of Hermione. She was dancing with someone. He wasn't sure who as the person was blurry. He knew one thing, he didn't like it a bit. Next he thought of Cho Chang and what he saw made his heart beat fast – the two of them kissing under the mistletoe.

Feeling slightly better, and knowing he could actually use his Seer abilities, he stopped. He raised his hands and fire erupted, a mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows danced from his fingers. Fire was his favorite by far and it gave him the best sense of relaxation.

He stopped a while later before looking at his watch. Realizing it was well past midnight, he grabbed his things and left, deciding to tell his friends later.

Luckily for Harry, the day was Saturday and a day started late. He went for his usual run mid-morning and showered, making it to the Great Hall on time for lunch. He sat in his usual spot between Draco and Jeffery.

"Hey mate. Doing any better today?" Jeff asked before shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Actually, yeah."

"Good 'cause you've been kind of a prat lately," Draco said honestly.

"Sorry, mates. The school's reaction really got to me."

They both nodded in understanding. Across the hall, Hermione spotted him and waved. Returning the wave with a smile and wave, he began to eat. At that moment, he realized how lucky he was to have at least three people believe him for sure. Ginny Weasley seemed to have not been fazed. Now, Ron, on the other hand, was a different story. He seemed unsure of whether Harry was lying or not and had decided to keep a safe distance. He did his best to make sure his sister did as well.

After lunch, the four friends met down by the lake's edge to relax. They listened intently as Harry described the Chamber of Secrets. They didn't get upset that he had not told any of them for they understood his need for some time alone. Once again, he was grateful for his friends.

"We can use that as our new meeting place!" Jeff exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "We can do homework down there too."

Draco laughed. "We better be careful. Don't want Slytherin's ghost haunting us."

Harry and Hermione shared a smile. Jeff nor Draco knew of Salis's secret.

The week leading up to the first task was a slow one for Harry as people seemed to up their taunting. Harry himself was nervous of failing. He was not one for taking failure lightly and he didn't know what could be worse than failing the first task after all the comments everyone made.

It was the day of the task and Harry was surprisingly in a good mood. Salis and Sirius would be there and he wanted to ask about the Chamber in person in case his letter should go astray. Hedwig had never failed him, but things happened.

Battling off a dragon was definitely not Harry's favorite activity, but he survived and won even if the dragon had broken his chain and tried to kill him. He was alive and felt better than ever.

"Harry!" His face was covered by bushy brown hair as Hermione plowed into him, hugging him as if she never wanted to let go. Part of him never wanted her to.

"I'm fine, Mione," he said softly as he buried his face into her hair and noticed she smelled like strawberries.

Moments later she pulled away to show red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I was so afraid for you."

He gave her a warm smiled and took her hand. "I'm alright."

Their eyes locked as she took a step forward and Harry knew what he wanted to do.

"Harry!"

Hermione stood a step back as Harry dropped her hand, only to be engulfed by his father and Sirius. "I'm fine," he laughed trying to breathe.

Sirius scowled at Salis. "I told you to take him out of this tournament."

Salis's eyes landed firmly on him. "He is fine."

"Dad, Sirius, relax. I'm alright. I will continue to be alright as long as I concentrate."

The two men relaxed slightly. Salis did not like his fathering to be challenge, even if he did know that Sirius's concerns were genuine.

The conversation became light at dinner. Salis and Sirius had been allowed to stay for the night. Afterwards, Harry had his chance to ask about the Chamber. "It's alright. Let me know if you need anything."

The following month, professor Snape announced there would be the Yule Ball, a dance, and that the champions must have a date. Ron had also approached Harry and had apologized for his behavior.

The Yule Ball was now the only topic for discussion and everyone was asking someone to go with them. With his studying, training, trying to figure out the egg, and the meetings in the chamber, Harry had nearly forgotten to ask someone. That is, until he ran into Cho Chang in the library.

"Hi, Harry," she said sweetly, blushing slightly.

"Oh, hello, Cho."

She gave him a weak smile. "Bye."

"Bye…wait!"

"Yes?"

Um…well, I was wondering, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Cho was beaming. "I'd love to!"

Harry smiled. "Great."

"Way to go, mate," Jeff said clapping him on the back. They were in the chamber with Draco, Hermione, and Ron.

"Congrats, man," Ron said with a nod.

"Good choice," Draco agreed.

Hermione smiled, but said nothing.


	21. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay. A lot has happened in the past few months and that combined with a writers block kept me from updating. However, a new chapter should be up no later than tomorrow night (Monday). Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and has been checking on the story.


	22. Yule Ball

**Chapter 20**

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Harry had agreed to meet Cho a bit earlier to have some time to talk. Other than Quidittch and the physical attraction, they didn't know much about each other.

When Harry saw her, he had to admit she looked beautiful. Her blue gown trailed slightly behind her and her hair was pulled into a bun, strands of hair falling around her face.

After half an hour of talking and joking, they stopped in front of an empty classroom to catch their breath from laughing. For some reason, both looked up at the same time, seeing the mistletoe. Harry smiled as he looked back at her. Shyly, she leaned forward and eyes closed as Harry's lips gently touched hers. He loved the feeling and the kiss continued, yet he didn't understand why it felt as if it wasn't….enough?

At the entrance of the Great Hall, Cho's hand snuggly in his, they watch the other students go in. The champions and their dates had to wait for the "grand" entrance as McGonagall had called it.

"Hey mate!"

Harry turned to see Jeff and Draco arriving with their dates, Emma and Amelia who were also in Ravenclaw. As Cho talked to the girls, Harry talked to his own friends.

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione yet?" Draco asked.

"Not yet. Oh, there's Ron."

Ron came up to them with Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor girl. Lavender looked as if she was floating on a cloud, but Ron looked slightly bored. Looking behind them, Ron's eyes went wide. Harry looked at Jeff and Draco to see the same expression. Curious, he turned.

Harry found himself more awestruck than he was the day he learned of his magic. Standing on the stairs was Hermione, but not the Hermione he knew. No, this was a different girl all together. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't beautiful. She was gorgeous. Her hair was up in curls that surrounded her face and the pink dress formed to the figure Harry had never realized existed. Dumbstruck to the point of speechless, all he could do was stare at her.

She smiled down as a boy from Durmstrang came up to her and bowed before taking her hand. And when he turned, Harry was even more dumbfounded. It was Viktor Krum. His eyes did nothing but follow them as they made their way to a corner to wait for McGonagall. Hermione spotted him and waved. All he could do was wave back.

Jeff smacked Harry on the arm and gave him a look that plainly said "_Did you see her_!" Harry just nodded as his mind went haywire with jealousy. He missed the look on Ron's face that showed he was feeling the same. Once the feeling of jealousy had been pushed away, Harry had a great time dancing with Cho. Part of him felt she was showing him off when people came around to talk, but when they were alone, all her attention was on him. He had not seen Hermione since the entrance and his jealous feelings were out of his mind.

"I need a drink," Cho said breathlessly as they stopped dancing.

Harry went to get drinks and on the way back, noticed Ron and Hermione arguing.

"He is not the enemy!" He heard Hermione yell, though her voice was mostly drowned by the music.

He didn't hear Ron's response, but he watched as Hermione left angry and made her way back to Krum. Harry personally had nothing against the older boy, but Ron apparently did.

Harry enjoyed the night with Cho and even danced with Ginny. By the time the dance was over, he was exhausted. His mind was blank when his eyes closed as his head hit the pillow.



Harry didn't see Hermione the rest of the weekend, but didn't think much of it. Cho was occupying his time and his training took up the rest. It wasn't until Monday in the Great Hall at breakfast when he saw the looks Hermione was shooting at Ron occasionally did he remember what he heard at the ball.

"Mione!" He called trying to catch up with her.

He watched as she turned only to smile up at Victor. Slightly hurt, he headed for his first class.

"Hey, Sorin," Draco said sitting next to Harry.

"Malfoy," he replied shortly and missed the odd look Draco gave him.

Harry barely paid attention in class until DADA. Professor Moody had been acting strange lately and he had been trying to figure out why. Between thinking of Hermione and focusing on Moody's behavior, he was only partly paying attention to the lesson.

Harry spent more and more time in the Chamber of Secrets alone, without telling his friends. The school's reaction was frustrating, but more so was the damn egg sitting in his lap. Hermione had been on him to figure it out and he was trying, but having a girlfriend was taking up a lot of his spare time, something he wasn't use to.

Deciding he needed to relax, he left the chamber and headed for the prefects bathroom. He had snuck in there on many occasions since he found it more to his liking. He climbed down into the hot bath. Leaning against the sides, he closed his eyes and felt the tension slowly leaving his shoulders.

A few minutes later, he took the egg and opened, though he didn't know why he even bothered. He cringed at the awful high pitched scream. The egg slipped from his soapy hands, falling into the water. Quickly going under, he heard the end of what was now a song. He listened to it again, a smile spreading across his face as he heard the clues and knew instantly what it was…merpeople. He figured he'd be under water looking for something that belonged to him. But what? Feeling much better than he had in days, he grabbed his things and headed for his common room.


	23. The Second Task

**Chapter 21**

The day of the Second Task, Harry was more relaxed than before. He still had no clue what the merpeople were going to take, but he was confident nonetheless. Draco caught up with him halfway to the lake.

"Hey, Sorin."

"Malfoy, what's up, mate?"

"Have you seen Nomin?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Haven't seen him all morning."

"He'll meet you down there I'm sure. Have you seen Hermione?"

"Nope. Saw Krum earlier. He was looking for her too."

Harry frowned slightly. "Weird."

He reached the platform with still no sign of Jeff or Hermione. He wasn't worried, he was sure they were watching from the stands. He had the gillyweed clenched tightly into his fist, gotten by a bit of luck and magic. He was also prepared to use his "gifts" if they were going to be useful. He barely heard the horn blow to start the task. In a swift movement, he ate the gillyweed as he leaped into the lake. He let the gillyweed take effect before swimming off in search of whatever it was he was missing.

Well, the grindylows were a pain, but he had managed to get past them with only a bit of difficulty. He was sure he was running out of time. This search was becoming aggravating. How were they supposed to search an entire lake in an hour? Finally, in the distance, he saw something that looked highly out of place.

He got closer and saw them, four people. Jeff, Hermione, a hufflepuff whose name he didn't know, and a young girl he had seen with Fleur many times were tied down with rope and rock and seemingly unconscious. He assumed Jeff was his missing "object" since no one else in the tournament even knew him. Looking at Hermione, he knew whose she was and instantly disliked the thought. He looked around and, seeing no one in sight, went towards the four. He had intentions of taking Hermione as well if Krum didn't show up.

Sure enough though, Krum did only moments later with the head of a shark. Despite the situation, Harry had to old back the urge to laugh. Krum looked ridiculous. A couple minutes after that, Cedric appeared. Giving Harry a nod and wave, took the Hufflepuff girl and swam to the surface.

Harry waited a bit longer, knowing he was pushing his luck with the time but he didn't want to leave the little girl down here. After still no sign of Fleur, he headed for the little girl.

"You must only take yours."

A man was before him, a merman to be precise. Harry knew he shouldn't mess with the merpeople as he saw half a dozen more behind the man, but he was frustrated, tired, and impatient now.

"I'm not leaving her down here."

"Then you must get through us."

Harry smirked. He had been itching to try his Elementals under water. Here was his chance. His father would never know. With a casual shrug, he "threw" an air bubble towards the man. It hit him square in the chest, causing him to go into a severe coughing fit. The other mermen behind him swam towards Harry in attack mode. Feeling a bit arrogant now, he threw another air bubble for fun before making an underwater wave head straight for the men. His plan worked to his liking, giving him enough time to untie Jeff and the girl.

As he began to kick up, his ankles were grabbed. Now angry, he pushed the two unconscious people to the surface and turned to fight. But they were already attacking. He felt the cuts in his skin 

and they burned. His emotions were high, unintentionally, and his air and water elementals acted on their own as his gillyweed began to lose effect. With a good push, he managed to make it to just before the surface before losing consciousness.

"Harry? Mate, wake up!"

His eyes opened groggily, nothing in focus, his body aching. "Harry?" He heard the frantic tone in Hermione's voice.

"I'm fine," he managed followed by a deep cough.

There was a loud applause that was deafening and Harry managed to sit himself up. A little shaky, but fine, he stood only to be engulfed by bushy hair. He laughed and hugged her back. He saw Jeff and saw he was fine as were the other two "victims" of this stupid game. Hermione let him go in time for him to be enveloped but Fleur.

"You saved my sister even though she wuz not yours to save. I thank you!"

The crowd listened to the scores and now Harry and Cedric were tied for first, Krum second, and Fleur last. Finally, Harry could leave and retreat to the quiet of his dorm.

Harry woke in time for dinner. His body was sore, his mind was exhausted, and his magic seemed to crackle around him. He had done his elemental accidentally before, but never before had they seemed so…coordinated. It was as if his magic knew exactly what was going on and acted on its own accord to protect him. He knew he'd have to tell his father what he had done to ask him if magic could actually do that. He decided he'd risk it. After all, it was already done.

Naturally, the buzz at dinner was the second task and Harry had a hard time drowning it out. Draco and Jeff tried to keep a conversation going, but every other minute someone walked by congratulating him.

When he was finished eating, instead of hanging around, he got up and left. He knew his father was waiting for him in the Chamber with Sirius.

"I can't believe you did that, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "You know there are spells to check to see the magic used. They'll do it to make sure none of you attacked each other to get to the surface first."

Harry's eyes went to the floor. He hadn't thought of that. "I wasn't about to let them harm me. Call it survivor's instinct." His green eyes met his godfather's hard.

"Salis, help me here."

Salis seemed to be in a trance of remembrance. He had a dreamy sort of look that Harry had never seen in his father's eyes. He would even swear later to himself he had seen his eyes glisten as if there were tears. But tears of what?

Harry was about to get his attention when they heard the man sigh deeply. Salis smiled a sad smile and looked to Harry, the sadness in the man's eyes were distinct and not hidden. Harry had never seen such emotion in his father before.

"If questioning should arise at Harry's display of power, we will simply tell them it was accidental. Harry is still young enough and "untrained" enough to be capable of such a thing. Only we know the truth. Just reinforce your shields, Harry, so no one can read them and see your secret. Tell Hermione to do the same as they know of your closeness. Jeff and Draco are not a threat since they know nothing of it."

Sirius's eyes bulged. "That's it? Nothing for going against your orders?"

Salis's eyes met emerald green. "No."

Harry was stunned. He had expected at least a reprimand if not punishment of some sort. Something had hit a nerve with his father for him to be acting so…odd.



"Thank you for understanding, dad."

Salis smiled. "I am not pleased you know. However, I understand your reasoning. Go now. Oh, and Harry, ignore the comments of others. Watch your temper."

"Yes. sir."

Sirius waited until Harry was gone to turn to Salis. "Are you alright, friend?"

Salis took a long look around the main area of the Chamber. "Every place holds a memory, Sirius. This chamber holds too many for me."

"Good or bad?"

A weary smile played on his lips. "Both. Consider right now a bittersweet moment."

"Mione, I've never seen him like that before."

"Think how long it's been since he's been there, Harry. I'm sure it was a big blast from the past for him."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

She placed and hand on his arm. "You're worried about him?"

"I just…Hermione, you didn't see his face. I want to know what he was thinking."

She smiled lovingly at him. "Harry, you cant know everything about his life. Everyone has a secret or two. Even Salis."

He was silent for a moment before smirking at her. "And what are yours?"

She laughed. "Oh, I cant tell you. If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret."

Like Sirius had predicted, Harry was called to the Headmasters office the next day for a meeting. Luckily, Salis was there as well.

"Harry, we have called you here to allow you to give u your side of what happened yesterday."

Harry had rehearsed what he would say if this happened. With his shields up, he looked the Headmaster dead in the eyes. "I lost control, sir. I realize now that no real harm would have been allowed to happen to me, but at the time, I panicked. I guess my magic sensed that and took over."

"It is entirely possible to happen to a boy of your age under such stress."

Salis wasn't looking at Dumbledore, but the rest of the people there. Moody, Karkaroff, Maxime, and Bagman were sitting opposite him. Only Bagman seemed convinced. "Of course it is possible. And thankfully, he was not badly harmed, or your heads would be mine."

Karkaroff looked away quickly.

"Now, Mr. Sorin, no need for that, sir." Bagman smiled warmly.

Harry felt a push against his mind and knew it was Dumbledore. He didn't acknowledge him, but looked down at his feet to hide his smirk. His shields were so good that Dumbledore wouldn't even know they were there. He'd just find nothing. He'd most likely assume Harry had a pensieve hidden somewhere. Which he did, but it was at Sorin Manor.

Since there was no reason to believe he was lying, the group dispersed, though Karkaroff and Maxime looked angry.

"Watch your back, Harry. Someone here is after you. I don't know who and I won't pretend to know. Just be more careful than usual."

"I will. I'm sorry for using my magic."

Salis smiled. "You are your father's son, Harry. It's in your blood to break a few rules."


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I apologize for the extreme delay in my chapters. A lot has happened that kept me from writing and posting. I moved and then got married only to then be let go from my job. Fun. I then gave birth to my daughter and since then, she makes it a bit harder to concentrate on my writing. To be honest, I've also had major writer's block. But, I have new ideas flowing so I hope to have some chapters up next week. One chapter for sure, but I'm hoping on two or three. Thank you for all the faithful readers who enjoy. As always, any constructive criticism is welcomed.

Someone also mentioned that I have a habit of skipping words. Yes, I know and I do try to catch those. I usually reread chapters a few times over. When I type, my mind is forming the sentences and my fingers are just not fast enough to keep up so I have a tendency to skip words to catch up unintentionally.

There is a chance I will be re-writing "The Founder's Blood", but I will continue to put up chapters until I decide to do that. "Slytherin Side" is on hiatus for now, for those who have read that one.

If you do not like Harry/Hermione fanfiction, sorry, but this story is and will continue to be one. I always thought they should be together and didn't think Ginny was the one for him. It just happened so…..suddenly.

Thank you! And expect to see some chapters soon!!


	25. New Feelings

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than I had originally intended but the next chapter contains the Third Task and Voldemort's return. I'm sorry it took so much longer to get this up. My computer had a virus, but it's all squared away so there shouldn't be any more issues.

**Chapter 22**

Harry was extremely glad the Third Task wasn't until June. He needed a break and between schoolwork, training, and spending time with Cho, the last thing he needed was to worry about another task.

Classes went by smoothly and his training continued as normal and his relationship with Cho was great. His life seemed almost perfect…all except for the dreams. The same dream he had at the beginning of the year, before the Quidditch World Cup. He couldn't make sense of them. It was driving him insane. His mind shields were up and strong every night before he went to bed. He wasn't about to tell Salis and have him worry.

There were still rumors about his magic during the Second Task going around the school. He laughed them off, telling everyone it was just a fluke under pressure, that he was young and his magic still untamed. He felt guilty every time he had to lie, mainly because of Salis.

Harry knew he could be arrogant about his magic at times. He was powerful and he wanted to show the world, but he agreed with his father. When he finally showed his abilities, Voldemort would be shocked. He kept up with his training, sometimes with Hermione's help, but she was usually busy with Viktor Krum.

He frowned as water rose in a wall before him. He was jealous; he acknowledged that now, but he chalked it up to Krum taking away his best friend. Draco and Jeff were always around, but they weren't in on Harry's secret. He had tried talking Salis in to letting him tell them, but Draco was too risky because of his father and Jeff was too risky because of his mother's circle of "friends". So he was alone. Until he realized there was one person he could talk to other than Salis and Sirius.

The next weekend he had free from homework and Cho was busy with some friends from her own house, Harry went to the owl tower. It was the only place he could think of that was out of sight aside from the Forbidden Forest. He pictured it clearly in his head, that gray office. Once it was crystal clear, he focused on the apparition. It was suppose to be impossible inside the grounds but Harry was able, as was Salis. Salis figured it was because his own mind, being so many centuries old, and Harry's, because of his powers and the binds being broken the way they were, were opened much deeper than most wizards and witches. Both Harry and Salis knew hate and love, happiness and sorrow, weakness and strength. They also thought Dumbledore must be able to as well being the genius he was. Voldemort couldn't because his mind wasn't as open, as deep. He had only one focus.

Harry smiled when he opened his eyes to find he was exactly where he wanted to be. He sat behind the desk, waiting for the person he wanted to see.

"Harry?"

Startled from sleep, the teenage boy leaped from the chair. He laughed, embarrassed. "Hi, Godric."

"Well, well, young Mister Harry Potter. What can I do for you?" Godric had a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

Harry sighed. "I just needed someone to talk to. An outsider."

Godric nodded. "Understandable, though I am hardly an outsider."

"True, but you can be trusted. You also said if I needed you, that I could come see you."

"I did. So, my boy, what can I do for you?"

He took a breath before explaining the dreams he had even with his shields up. "It's driving me crazy."

Godric smiled. "Harry, did you ever think it was your Seer abilities that gives you these dreams?"

"No, I…didn't." The thought had never occurred to him. "Makes sense."

"I also know you didn't come here just to talk of your dreams. You're frustrated because there are few people to talk to that know your secrets. Your father, your godfather, and your pretty little friend."

"Hermione."

"Yes, Miss Granger. How is she?"

"Good. She's seeing Viktor Krum."

"Dating him?"

"Well…I'm not totally sure. She went to the Yule Ball with him and he's always hanging around her, but we haven't actually discussed it."

"And why not?"

"I guess I've been distancing myself from people, her included."

"So, why are you jealous? Do you doubt she'd drop this Krum for you if you needed her?"

"Oh no. Hermione would be there for me in a second."

"What's the problem then?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend."

"That shouldn't matter. You and Hermione were friends before Hogwarts. It's not as if you're in love with her. Are you?" Harry missed the knowing smirk Godric had.

"No! Not Hermi…" Visions floated through his mind of Hermione, of him and Hermione, of her with Viktor Krum. He remembered how beautiful she had been the night of the Ball and his feelings of jealousy. He WAS in love with Hermione! "Wow."

Godric patted his shoulder. "It hits us all like bricks, son."

Harry was now grinning. "Yeah, it does."

"Don't wait too long. You never know how long you'll have."

He heard the sadness is Godric's voice. "You still miss her."

Godric's smile reappeared. "Of course. When you love someone, you never get over them, even if only a tiny fraction of a bit. But they are always a part of you. It was centuries ago and I can still remember her perfectly. She was my only love."

"But I thought you had been married before?"

"I had been and so had Sal, but they were arranged. I did love her, but more as a friend than a wife. But Rowena…."He chuckled.

"And dad with Helena. Was she his only love?"

Godric looked at him for a moment. He frowned, wondering if he should tell the boy. "No, but that should be something he tells you himself. It's a sore subject with him, but I think he'll tell you in time."

Harry nodded. "Dad usually does."

Godric smiled but wasn't sure if his old friend would tell him that story. "You should get going before someone notices your absence."

"Yeah. I should be going. Thank you, Godric. Really."

"Anytime, my young heir. Anytime."

Harry went straight to the chamber upon his return. He did not know what to do with this new found revelation. He had butterflies. He was in love with Hermione! His Mione. Now what was he to do? He was in love with Hermione, at fourteen no less, but he also liked Cho. Plus, Hermione was with Viktor. He sighed. He was confused. He didn't know how to handle this. He did know that he was going to make more time for his friends.

Harry did as he said. He played chess with Draco and Exploding Snaps with Jeffery, spent time with Hermione in the library, even though Viktor was there mostly. He was feeling better than he had in a long time.

Spending time with Hermione was different now, in a good way. He noticed her smile more, her laugh, the way her eyes squinted when she focused, the way she crossed and uncrossed her legs a million times while she studied. What he hadn't noticed was the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him, or how her smile always seemed nervous when it was directed at him.

Hermione was extremely glad Harry was spending more time with his friends, her especially. She wished Viktor would leave her alone every once in a while. They weren't dating, even though he had kissed her once. She had explained very nicely that while she liked him, her studies were too important to be second in her life. He had understood, but seemed intent on being with her anyway. He mainly just listened while she talked and watched her study in the library. She didn't mind, but she did want some time to herself.

Time went amazingly quick and it was only a week away from the Third task. Harry was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. He had nearly died twice, but chancing it for a third time was pushing his luck. But, he had no choice. He couldn't back down. He noticed he wasn't the only one who was nervous. Cedric Diggory went pale white any time someone mentioned it. Harry felt a bit better then.

"Hey, mate. How you doing?" Draco asked clapping him on the back.

"Nervous," he admitted. It was the night before the task and he couldn't keep the butterflies at bay.

Draco gave a quick nod. "I bet. I'll be rooting for you, mate."

"Thanks, Malfoy."


	26. Voldemort's Return

Chapter 23

Harry stood in the large tent along with Krum, Fleur, and Cedric. His mind was in chaos with his nervous energy. He couldn't stop pacing, but was relieved to see Cedric doing the same thing. When Cedric saw him looking at him, he walked over.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hey, Cedric."

"Look, Harry. I just wanted to tell you that you've done a good job. Whether you managed to get yourself in here or someone's after you, you've proven you belong here. And, no matter who wins, Congratulations."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Cedric. You, too."

"Thanks."

"Cedric," Harry said causing the older boy to stop turning.

"Yeah?"

"I really didn't put my name in that goblet."

Cedric stared at him hard for a moment before giving him a sad smile. "I believe you. I also think if someone's after you now would be the time for it. That maze…no one will be able to see us. Not even Dumbledore."

Harry sat on his cot. "Bloody hell. I know."

Cedric felt bad for the kid in front of him. He was seventeen and he knew he wouldn't have been able to deal with all Harry had been through and was sure to go through. "If I'm able at any point in there, I've got your back."

"No. You don't have to."

"Well, I won't stand by and let someone try to kill a friend of mine."

Harry knew he surpassed Cedric in skill and knowledge, all in thanks to Salis, but it was the gesture that meant something. "Me either."

Flashing a smile, Cedric went to his own corner, leaving Harry to resume his pacing. "Harry?" He heard the whisper. "Harry?"

"Mione?" He asked quietly pulling the flap back.

Her arms were around him in an instant. "I'm afraid. Harry, I'm scared for you."

"Oh, Mione, don't think like that. I'm a good wizard. I can handle this."

"Please don't do something stupid. Again."

He knew she meant use his elemetals. "I won't. I promise."

She kissed his cheek quickly before dashing from the tent, but he still saw the tears in her eyes. He sat on his cot once again, putting his head in his hands. At once, a vision of the graveyard from his dreams came into focus. He then saw that traitor Wormtail.

Harry stood with the others before the maze. He was only half listening to Dumbledore say he and Cedric were first to go. His heart beat was so loud he was surprised he could hear at all. He had no idea what his visions had meant, but even the sound of his heartbeat pushed that away. Yes, he might have abilities beyond his years, but deep down, he was still a fourteen-year-old boy. And he was terrified.

Once Dumbledore had let them go, Cedric and Harry dashed into the maze and went their separate ways. Harry had to admit he was scared. Pushing the feeling away, he headed deeper into the dark maze. Minutes had passed and he was sure that Krum and Fleur were now inside the maze, too. As he turned the corner, his scar seared with pain and he fell to his knees.

"AH!"

"Harry?" Cedric's voice sounded far away through the pain throbbing in his head.

"Cedr…"Harry's voice trailed off as another shot of pain coursed through his head.

"Come on, Harry," the older boy said as he lifted him.

As quickly as the pain had come, the pain was gone as Harry managed to block it with a shield. He shook his head to clear it and stood straight as if nothing had happened. "Thank you, Cedric. I'm fine."

"Welcome," but Cedric didn't look too certain.

Harry dashed his way through the maze using spells to blast away strange creatures, or using his Patronus Charm to get past the boggart. Having to make sure he didn't use wordless or wandless magic was becoming a pain and he almost slipped a few times.

"Krum?" Harry called as the large figure stepped from around a corner. "Viktor?" The boy's eyes were distant, lifeless almost.

Krum gave a growl of sorts before he leaped towards Harry. A voice yelled something he didn't recognize and down Krum went. Cedric was behind him, panting. "I'm sure you could've taken him, but I reacted."

Harry nodded. "No, thanks. He had me surprised."

Cedric nodded. "Me too, a few moments ago. Have you seen Fleur?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Enchanted branches…drug her underneath them. I tried to get her lose, but…"

"Enchanted. I guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah. Good Luck."

"You too."

Once again, the two boys set off in different directions. Harry wasn't so much trying to win as just trying to get out. He didn't really want fame and glory, he had that and he hated it. Turning a corner, he stopped. There it was, the trophy.

"Finally." Cedric was there too.

"Go ahead."

"No. You deserve it. You've beaten all odds to get here."

Harry smirked. If only Cedric knew the truth. "You take it. You are the true Hogwarts champion after all."

Cedric smacked his shoulder. "We'll both get it. The same time, a tie."

Harry saw Cedric wouldn't budge, so he gave a nod. As he did so, the ground began to shake and the wind picked up. "Run!" He yelled over the raging wind.

Both of the boys bolted in the direction of the cup, running as fast as they could. Harry had planned to let Cedric's hand touch the cup just before his, but their hands clutched the cup at the same time with Harry hoping it would stop the wind and ground.

He never expected to be portkeyed and to be slammed into to the cool, misty ground. A bit jolted, he stood.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Cedric asked as he stood shakily. "They never mentioned this. Could this be to break the tie?"

Harry said nothing as he scanned the graveyard. He closed his eyes in dread, hoping he was dreaming. But his eyes saw the same graveyard when the opened and it all made sense to him now. His dream had been a warning. Now, he was to face what he knew could only be something bad….and he had unintentionally brought Cedric into it as well.

"Cedric, listen to me carefully. Do what I say, when I say it. Do not question me."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but it's nothing good and it has nothing to do with the tie. Trust me. Please."

Even though Harry saw his confusion, Cedric nodded warily. "Hide somewhere. Now."

But there was no time. A man appeared from the fog carrying what look like a swaddled baby. As soon as the man began to say "Avada Kedavra!", Harry mentally threw Cedric behind a statue and the curse missed him by inches.

"Stay there!" Harry yelled as he flew through the air and slammed into another statue. He had no time to react before the statues arm pinned him back. "Wormtail," he snarled as he focused on the man. That was all he could say before a pain seared across his scar, blinding him with pain.

Harry heard nothing of what Wormtail said as he watched the ritual. He winced only once, not at his own pain but as he watched the man cut off his arm. The cut Wormtail gave his own arm barely registered in his mind compared to the pain in his head, but the liquid in the cauldron before him bubbled as his blood dripped into it. He watched, in horror, as the black cloud that came out of the cauldron and formed into a man.

Harry knew only one thing. Voldemort had returned.

He watched as the Dark Lord pressed his wand against the mark on Wormtail's arm. Moments later, more black clouds arrived and formed into men in masks, the Death Eaters. He was grateful that Cedric had listened to him and stayed hidden.

Harry fought to control his pain as Voldemort spoke to his followers and managed to finally contain it in a "mental box". He felt minimal pain and could now focus, just in time for Voldemort to turn his attention to him.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. So good of you to join our party. I do say, you are the guest of honor."

"Damn. I wanted to crash the party."

Voldemort's sneer only flickered for an instance. "I knew you were a fighter, Harry, but are you sure you want to fight with fire."

Harry wanted to laugh. If Voldemort only knew. "Fire's easy. Where's the challenge?"

Voldemort laughed. "Arrogant. I'll fix that, boy. I'll break your confidence and have you beg for mercy, just like your father."

"James Potter was not a coward."

"Then shall we see what he passed on to you?" Voldemort's long finger touched his forehead, causing the "box" to break and the pain to course through his body. It took only a moment this time to box the pain. Voldemort released him suddenly and he fell to the hard ground.

"Harry?" He heard Cedric call.

Harry stayed stone-faced as Voldemort's sneer returned. "Did you bring a friend for us, Harry? Shall we have a bit of fun?" Voldemort turned to look in the direction of Cedric's voice. "If you show yourshelf, we'll send you home."

Cedric was confused and most likely frightened, so Harry couldn't blame him for wanting to peek. Harry watched his eyes go wide at the site in the graveyard. "Harry."

"Crucio!"

But Harry was quicker, mentally pushing him away again.

"Oh, Harry. That was not wise."

"Bugger off."

"Mouth!" Voldemort cried as he raised his wand.

Harry made up his mind quickly, throwing out the rules. His father would forgive him. With a wave of his hand, the ground around Voldemort shifted, causing him to stumble to the ground. He brought the wind next, harsh and fast.

"Now, Voldemort, do you want to fight with fire?" Harry's eyes went dark with fury as his body erupted into flames. "Is this fiery enough for you?"

Balls of fire flew in every direction. Death Eaters were scrambling on the ground, a few getting hit with fire. Though Voldemort could not fight in the same way, he did produce a shield strong enough to block the fire.

"You fight dirty, Harry, but that is never a bad thing. Join me. Join me and we can rule with absolute power."

His fiery body diminished and he stood firm on the ground. "Never, Voldemort. Never."

"So be it."

As Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra", Harry yelled "Crucio" and their magic met in mid air, joining. Harry went to break the hold when his parents, among others, appeared beside him.

"We can give you only seconds, Harry, so hurry," his father said.

"We will protect you," his mother said softly as her hand touched his shoulder.

Harry nodded and yelled, "Now!" The connection broke and Harry ran towards Cedric. He heard the words and saw the green streak head towards him, but it never hit him. Cedric's eyes went lifeless and Harry screamed "NO!" as he touched both Cedric and the Cup.

Harry heard the excited cheers and knew he was now safe, but he thought of only one thing. Cedric.

"Cedric?" He asked pointlessly as he shook the boy's limp body. He never noticed the crowd go silent as he cried and muttered Cedric's name repeatedly.

"Harry! Harry, let him go," he heard Salis' voice call to him, but his iron grip refused to break. Somehow, he was being dragged from the body despite his efforts to break free.

Harry was pinned against the stadium by Salis and Sirius. "Harry, son, are you alright? Harry?" But he wouldn't answer.  
"He's in shock," Sirius' voice said quietly.

"Here, let me take him inside. Help Dumbledore. He might need it," a gruff voice said authoritively.

Salis tensed. "No. Alastor?" Professor Moody's face began to change rapidly. Finished, Salis' wand was instantly at the man's throat. "Barty Crouch, Jr. Never would have guessed."

"That was the plan."

But Harry heard no more as his body slid to the ground.

The first sound he heard was the scratching of a quill. Groggy, he slowly opened his eyes to find Hermione sitting in a chair beside his bed, her head bent of the parchment she was writing on.

"You're not finished yet?"

Hermione gave a gasp at the sound of his voice, but recovered quickly and jumped to wrap her arms around him. "Oh, Harry, you're awake! I've been so worried."

He hugged her close, enjoying the feel of it. He could thin of no better comfort. "How long have I been here?"

She sat back. "Only through the night. It's morning now, but because of…everything that happened, Dumbledore and Salis thought it best if you spend the night in the hospital wing."

"Does anyone know what happened?"

Nodding, she took his hand. "Salis used Legillimens on you to find out what happened. I…I did, too, because he wouldn't say anything to me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It saves me from reliving it. So…Cedric…He's really…?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice quavering.

"And Moody?"

"Was really Barty Crouch Jr using the polyjuice potion. From what they've gathered, you spent more time away than he had thought you would, so his hour was up by the time he finally reached you. They found the real Moody locked in an enchanted trunk."

Harry closed his eyes and fought to say the next words. "And do they know…Do they know he's back?"

Her hand squeezed his. "Yes."

"I used my magic, Mione."

"Yes, but it saved your life and Salis doesn't care. He's telling Dumbledore now."

"But now HE knows. He knows and can fight me."

"Yes, but he can't do what you can."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you're awake. Miss Granger, can you give me a few minutes to check Mr. Potter?"

"I'll be back, Harry," Hermione said softly and kissed his cheek.

He smiled sadly. To think he was planning on telling her he loved her after the tournament was over. Harry now knew he couldn't. He couldn't risk letting Voldemort know she was that important to him. He couldn't think of life without her.


	27. I love you, Harry

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since an update. I received a comment that my story was badly written and that Harry became "stupider" in the last few chapters. That's fine. They also suggested I re-write the story. FYI, when I first thought of the story, Harry being adopted was not the beginning and he was older. I thought this would flow better, but perhaps I should've went with my original thought. I do plan on re-writing the story….perhaps this version and my original version. If enough people want me to post my original version, I'd be glad to begin posting it now.

Oh, and, Harry becoming "darker" IS part of the storyline. It always has been. My summary does read "choose a path all too familiar to the wizarding world?". So if it seemed too sudden or for no reason, I'm open to the comments…as long a they are constructive.

Thanks to all the Readers for reading "The Founders' Blood"!

Chapter 24

Green eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Summer had just begun and he could have cared less. Salis had left him alone since school had ended, but it wouldn't last for long. He rarely spoke to anyone unless he needed to and stayed in his room most of the time except for meals. He had no desire to do anything anymore. All he could think of was Voldemort and Cedric's death.

"Harry," Salis spoke softly, hoping his son would look at him.

It was a month into the summer and Salis, Sirius, and Hermione were deeply concerned for the boy. Hermione spent her time in Harry's room in silence and he barely spoke to him or Sirius. Even though Salis knew Harry's pain (how many times had he seen the deaths of the ones he loved?), he also knew this depression needed to end. Harry needed to focus.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly as she touched his shoulder.

Salis saw the pain flash in Hermione's face as Harry turned from her. Her face etched in sadness, she left the room and Salis saw in her mind she needed to shed some tears.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Harry jumped and stared at his father in shock. Salis had never yelled at him before. "Snap out of it! Grow up!"

Fury burst surged through his body as he stood so quickly the chair fell backwards. "Snap out of it?! I watched a friend be murdered in front of my eyes and you tell me to 'snap out of it'!" Sparks shot out from his wand.

Salis stood in front on him. "Do you think I have not seen death? I've watched wizards, witches, and muggles be murdered before my very eyes! I've watched those I love beg and plead and fight to their deaths. People I loved died to defeat the same man you fought, the same man who has caused you so much pain. Do not talk to me as if I have not lived through death, Harry!" Anger coursed through him.

"Salis…"Sirius muttered but Salis held up his hand to him.

"Harry," he said softly, his anger still evident. "You are my son and I love you deeply, but this depression has to end. Lily and James Potter and Cedric Diggory did not give their lives so you could wallow in sorrow. I'm sorry, son, but many people will die because of Voldemort. I'm not telling you to get use to it, because you never will. But sitting in your room all day and night is helping him win, not helping to destroy him. You have the power to defeat him, Harry. Do not let your parents' and Cedric's deaths be in vain. And do not push away the people who love you."

They left Harry alone in the now quiet training room.

Harry stood and paced. Salis was right. He was wallowing and it wasn't helping anyone. And he had been pushing everyone away. Especially Hermione. He had not said one to her since summer began and yet she still came to see him everyday, her nose in the same book he was sure she wasn't really reading.

Harry spoke and thought spell after spell, destroying everything in the room, feeling released of the frustration he had let build inside.

He found Hermione an hour later as he ran towards the lake. The run had helped clear his head and release the tension in his body. She looked up at him when he stepped beside her and Harry saw the tears.

"Mione, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you. I…You still came everyday. Why?"

She smiled sadly as she stood. Taking a deep breath, her eyes met his and she shrugged. "I love you, Harry. I love you, so I was there in case you needed me."

He was stunned into stone as he watched her walk away. She was out of sight before her words fully sunk it and he smiled. She loved him! A rush of warmth washed over him as he began to laugh. He fell to the ground in hysterics. Hermione Granger was in love with him, his best friend!

An hour later, Harry was dressed and showered. He walked into his father's study to find Salis and Sirius huddled over a piece of parchment.

"Yes, Harry?" Salis questioned.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I was wallowing in grief and it was doing no one any good. I will start training again tomorrow. I'm truly sorry."

Salis walked around his desk to hug his son. "Welcome back."

Sirius did the same. "Have you talked to Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "I was going to ask permission to go to her house."

"That's fine," Salis said returning to his desk. "But, before you go, would you like to hear what we plan on doing to prepare for a war against Voldemort?"

His eyes turned dark. "Yes."

Harry knocked on Hermione's window as he hovered on his broom. He saw her leap in fright before rushing over to the window.

"Harry!" came her excited whisper as she flung open the window and he climbed inside. "What's wrong?"

He just smiled before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. When he pulled away, he had to hold her to keep her from swaying. He laughed before kissing her again. "Nothing's wrong, Mione. I just want to say I love you, too."

She blinked. "What?"

"I love you, Mione. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She shrieked and leaped into his arms.

After kissing one more time, he turned serious. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Wow," Hermione muttered minutes later. "What do you think of this?"

"I want to join."

"Harry!"

"Oh, Mione, you know it's me who's supposed to be the one to defeat him. I need all the help and experience I can get."

"But this….Order….This would put you purposely in the middle of the war. I mean, Voldemort now knows of your elementals. He's going to be even more intent on killing you…and YOU are not immortal."

"No, I'm not. But I have to try to do something."

They stared for a moment and Harry knew if she asked him not to join the Order, he wouldn't. He also knew she wouldn't ask him not to.

The problem was convincing Salis to allow him to join. Sirius would be all for it, but Salis would most likely forbid it.

"Absolutely not."

"Dad, just hear me out."

"Harry, I do agree you would greatly benefit from the information you would hear in meetings, but…I will not have you place yourself willingly into the middle of this war. It is inevitable, but not yet. Not now."

Harry groaned and he could picture the smile Hermione probably had. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Train, Harry. Hermione should begin again as well….in an intensified routine."

"Really?" Her voice was full of excitement. She had always wanted to train as Harry did.

"Yes. However, it will not be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You both will find out tomorrow night. Hermione, pack tonight, as I will be speaking to your parents in the morning about spending the rest of the summer."

Harry took Hermione's hand. "Dad, you should know…" He gave an embarrassed laugh.

Salis held his hand up with a smile. "I already know. It was a bit obvious by the glow in both of your faces."

"So…this is okay? Especially with her spending the summer?"

"Oh, I know both of you know what you should and should not be doing. I do suggest, however, to keep it quiet for awhile while we are there. We will not be the only ones there and I'm not sure how others will react."

"Who else?"

"The Nomins and the Weasleys."

"Are we telling Jeff my secret?"

Salis sighed. "I'm not sure just yet. I'll have to do some mind digging, as much as I don't want to."

"I could do it."

"No, Harry. He's your friend. I will do it and let you know if he can handle this responsibility. Voldemort now knows your power. We can't have any weak links for him to use to get to you. Hermione, you've been practicing Occlumency?"

"Yes, sir. Every night before bed."

"Good. It will now be more important than ever before. Now, I do have some things I need to do before tomorrow night, so…"

"Oh, right. Night dad. Night Sirius."

"Good night, Salis. Sirius."

"Good night," the two men chorused.

Harry and Hermione walked along the lake hand in hand. "Harry, what do you think about Ginny?"

"Ginny Weasley? She's a cute kid. Funny, charming, smart."

"She likes you."

"Really? No."

"Yes. She's going to be furious with me. She's my friend."

"I'm sorry."

"So, you don't find her at all….appealing?"

He laughed. "Not at all. But, I do think Jeff does."

"Hmm. Jeff and Ginny? I could see that. I think they'd be adorable."

"I'm sure Jeff could get her mind off of me," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"I love you, Harry."

He smiled before kissing her. "I love you, too, Mione."


	28. Grimmauld Place

Chapter 26

"Grimmuald Place?" Harry asked once they were inside the dusty, dark old house.

"My childhood home," Sirius said dully.

"I don't understand why we just couldn't use Sorin Manor," Hermione stated as her nose scrunched at the sight of the thick layer of dust everywhere.

"We wanted a neutral place. Sorin Manor has secrets and I plan for it to be used as a safe house if we need it later on. Sirius offered up his parent's house. That way, if someone were to discover the meeting place, it would not be someone's home."

"Makes sense." Harry stepped farther inside. "I guess part of our job is to help clean?"

"Right. Along with Alvin and Missy."

"You two should go pick out your rooms before the Nomins and Weasleys arrive."

Harry and Hermione headed for the top floor and picked rooms side-by-side. Once their clothes were put away, Hermione joined Harry in his room.

"Are you nervous for this Order to begin?" She asked, her head on his stomach with their fingers entwined.

He sighed. "Nervous, anxious, jealous. I mean, the start, or re-start, of the Order of the Phoenix means the fight is here. The war has begun and people we know are going to be fighting while I train to defeat him."

"Harry, it's not like you're just going to be sitting at home doing nothing while people fight."

"It feels that way."

She sighed. "Always the hero."

"I don't try to be, Mione."

"I know, Harry."

"Hey, Sorin!"

Hermione sat up. "Jeffery is here."

Harry sat up just as Jeff walked in, a huge grin on his face. "Hey, mate!"

"Hey, Sorin. How are you doing?" He asked with a slight grimace.

Harry smiled and took Hermione's hand. "Much better."

Jeff grinned returned. "Bout time! Congrats." He hugged Hermione before shaking Harry's hand. "Took you long enough."

Hermione blushed as Harry laughed. "Shut up. How's your mom?"

Jeff's grin vanished. "She's nervous. Scared, too. I mean, disappearing for the summer is going to look suspicious. Especially now that You-Know-Who is back."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Some secret group. Mom wouldn't say much about it. Said she wanted to speak to your father and Dumbledore first."

"You know my father will take care of her. If he thinks she's in danger, he'll protect her."

"So he told her. I believe it, but it's my mom, you know."

He thought of Hermione. "I know."

"Who else is coming to this dingy summer prison?"

"The Weasleys."

Jeffery laughed. "This is going to be a great summer," he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ginny likes Harry and you can't tell me neither of you noticed that Ron fancies you."

"I forgot about him," Harry said thoughtfully.  
"Ron fancies me?" Hermione blushed. She had no interest in Ron that way, but it was flattering nonetheless.

"Oh yeah.

The couple shared a look. "Interesting Summer," Harry muttered.

"So do you two know what this secret group is about?"

"It's the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore started it during the last war against Voldemort. Since he's back, they decided to start it again."

Suddenly, a thunder of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. As they listened, they heard several doors shut and moments later open and footsteps heading up the stairs again. Harry and Hermione shared a look before mutually moving away from one another. The last thing they needed right now was a tension filled house.

"Hi!" Ginny exclaimed bouncing into the room, hugging Hermione and then Harry. Hermione frowned as she watched and it lasted a bit longer than she liked.

A chorus of "Hi"'s went around the room as Ron, Fred, and George walked in. Harry couldn't help but watch how Ron reacted around Hermione.

Tension disappeared once the chatter began and everyone shared their stories of how their summers had been so far.

Hermione snuck into Harry's room after everyone had gone to sleep. "What a day," she whispered, curling up next to him.

He gave a chuckle. "What a day."

She looked up at him. "You don't think Ginny is pretty?"

"Well, sure she is, but she's also not my type. I only have eyes for you."

Smiling as she curled closer to him, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. "Did you talk to Sal? How's Mrs. Nomin?"

"Relaxed a bit since earlier. Dad convinced her she's safe here, with us. He looked into her mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's on our side."

"That's good. If I took a guess, Jeff would go to the Dark side before fighting his mom."

"I agree. I wouldn't blame him either."

"Neither would I."

"So, what are we going to do about Ginny and Ron? Should we tell them?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I don't want the tension to spoil the summer."

"True, but can we keep this a secret until September?"

"We can try. At least for awhile. In the meantime, we can try to get their attentions on someone else."

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure about Ron, but Jeff likes Ginny. I think Draco does too."

Harry laughed. "A Malfoy and a Weasley?"

Hermione swatted him lightly. "Be nice. I think Jeff has a better chance though."

He thought for a moment. "A little matchmaking this summer?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Sounds good. You work on Jeff and I'll work on Ginny."

"Ron is not going to like his sister dating a Slytherin."

"Ron won't like her dating anyone."

"I can't believe we get to spend the whole summer here!" Ginny excitedly whispered to Hermione as she watched Harry and Jeff walk past her door. "Harry's so cute."

Hermione frowned, but quickly changed it to a smile. "You know who else is cute? Jeff."

"Isn't he! Too bad he's Slyhterin."

"So's Harry."

"Well, yes, but we all know he's not dark."

"You don't know Jeff is."

"He is way too nice to be."

"He flirts with you all the time."

"That's what Ron said, but…I like Harry."

"You're young. You've got time to wait for Harry. Give Jeffery a chance."

"Maybe. We'll see. We should go before my mum starts having a fit."

"You really think I should? I mean, Ron's not scary at all, but I don't want to be the one to make him snap."

Harry sighed. "Ron's going to have to get over that eventually. And Ron is afraid of you."

"No, he's afraid of you. I just make him worry."

They laughed. "You should tell her."

Jeff gave him a small push. "You just want her to like me so when she finds out about Hermione it's no big deal."

"I'll admit that's part of it, but the bigger part is that we think you two would be good together. Seriously."

"Alright. I'll give it a shot, but I'm going to take my time or it'll be a long summer. The last thing I need is to have Ron on my arse all summer."

Harry laughed.

The first few weeks of summer went by much slower than the teenagers had wanted. They cleaned almost all day and after dinner, Harry and Hermione trained with Sal and Sirius. Severus Snape sometimes joined them, which was a bit odd. Snape and Sirius had formed an unspoken truce, but they still made snide comments to each other often, causing Sal, Harry, and Hermione to roll their eyes.

"Dad, do you think they'll ever actually be friends?"

Sal gave a small laugh. "No. I doubt they will ever be friends. But, I do think there will come a time when they will finally forgive each other."

"What does Sirius have to forgive Severus for?"

"Sirius has always suspected Severus told Voldemort your parents' whereabouts."

"Did he?"

Sal turned and shrugged. "Severus is a powerful Occlumens. I've never attempted to break his shields."

"Could he have?"

"Anything is possible, Harry. Times were hard in those days."

"Dad, where were you during the first war?"

"America."

"Why there?"

"I had my reason's, Harry."

Harry heard the tone and knew the conversation was finished. "Good night, dad."

"America?" Hermione asked. "I wonder what made him go there."

"He wouldn't say. He just said he had his reasons. He has so many secrets. I wish he would tell me."

"Aw, Harry. He's centuries old. He's seen more than any other wizard should have seen."

"I know. It just seems like he keeps things from me. Not because it was a difficult time, but because he doesn't want me to know."

"Maybe it's just personal."

"Maybe." But Harry wanted know anyway.


	29. Telling Secrets

Chapter 27

Harry's birthday passed quietly. The household was busy with the order, but they did set aside time after dinner to give him gifts. An Order meeting began before he could open them, so they sat in the corner of his bedroom. Hermione found him staring at them that night.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied and kissed his cheek. "It's after one in the morning. Why are you awake?"

"Not sure. Couldn't sleep. It's been weeks here. I miss home. I want to train the way we have been. I feel so… bottled up."

She curled up beside him. "Maybe Salis will let us make a trip home."

"Maybe."

"Why haven't you opened your gifts?"

"I'm not sure. I feel a bit guilty, I guess. Everyone is so proud of how I handled the tournament, of how such a 'normal' wizard could accomplish that. I'm tired of lying."

"I know. But you must, just for a bit longer. Ask Salis if you can tell Jeffery."

"I'm tired of keeping us a secret, Hermione. Ginny and Ron will get over it."

"Yes, they will."

Harry smiled and laid down, pulling Hermione with him so he could cuddle her. "So we're going to tell them?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

"Now?"

"No better time than the present."

He was up and out the door before she could object. "Harry, stop," she whispered hurriedly once she reached the hall.

"What?"

"It's after one in the morning. Don't you think it's best to tell them while they're awake?"

Harry smiled. He reached Hermione and kissed her. "That's why you're the smart one."

Hermione found Harry to be just as insistent as he had been the night before. She dreaded what she was about to do. "Ginny?" She called with a knock.

"Come in."

"Hi, Ginny."

"Hi. What does my mother have you doing today?"

"Cleaning the rooms up stairs."

"Ugh. I have to clean all the closets."

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, we need to talk."

"Okay. Sit. What about?"

She took a deep breath. "Ginny, Harry and I are…well, dating."

Ginny showed no emotion for a while but then broke into a grin. "That's great!"

"Really? I thought you'd be angry."

Her friend waved her hand. "I like him, yes, but I'm not stupid, Hermione. Anyone but a dolt could've seen you're in love with him."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms around Ginny. "I was so afraid you'd be angry with me!"

Ginny laughed as she hugged her back. "It's okay. Does Ron know?"

"Harry's telling him now."

Just then, they heard a loud crash. The girls shared a look before dashing out of the room and down the hall to Ron's room. They found Harry on the floor, a small table smashed to bits beneath him.

"Ron!" The girls cried and went to help Harry.

"Ginny, he's dating…"

"I know, Ronald. Grow up."

"But you…him…and I…Hermione…" His face was almost as red as his hair.

"Oh, Ron. You're an idiot if you couldn't see Hermione has been in love with Harry all this time."

Ron glanced over at Hermione who was checking the cut on Harry's cheek and then left without saying another word.

Ginny knelt beside her friends. "He'll cool down, Harry. Don't worry."

"Ginny, I swear, if I hurt you in any way by this, I'm sorry."

Smiling widely, she kissed his cheek and then hugged Hermione. "Trust me. I'm fine with this. I admit I had a hunch about you two. I'm just glad you have some to keep you happy, Harry. Especially with all you've been through."

Harry kissed his girlfriend as soon as Ginny left the room. "We've got one out of two."

"Oh, Harry," she muttered, shaking her head. She knew this would not be over quickly.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Salis asked a few days later.

Harry had been staring at his wand for a few minutes. "Not really, no. I feel tense. I haven't used my elementals in weeks."

Salis nodded. "Your elementals are linked with your emotions so I should have foreseen this. I'm sorry. Perhaps you and Hermione could go to the manor a few nights a week. Hopefully at night, you won't raise suspicion."

"Dad, can we tell Jeff?"

"Well, I do believe he is strong enough to handle our secrets. However, I fear that if his mother was in danger, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe."

"Dad."

"I will leave the choice up to you. I trust your judgment, Harry. Take him with you tonight to the manor if you decide to tell him. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

That night, Harry met Hermione in her room after dinner. "We should get going."

"Are we bringing Jeff?"

Harry looked at her for a moment as he made his final decision. "Yes."

"Let's go get him then."

"Where are we going and why are we whispering?" Jeff asked ten minutes later.

Harry winked at Hermione as he grabbed Jeff's arm and within seconds they were in the foyer of Sorin Manor.

"Whoa. Where are we? Sorin!"

"Calm down, Jeff."

"Why are we at your house, Sorin? What is going on?"

"I have a few secrets to tell you, mate."


	30. More Secrets

"Wait. So, you're telling me you've had these powers all along?" Jeff asked slowly.

"Well, I've been doing magic all along. Everything from the founders I just learned about last summer."

Jeff stood and paced. "Harry, I'm your best friend, aside from Mione. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Even though Jeff did not sound angry, Harry hesitated. "My father wants to keep it quiet as long as possible. The only people that know anything about my magical abilities besides us is Sirius and Dumbledore. Even the Order doesn't know. No one else knows. Voldemort might have some idea of what I can do because I used my elementals against him in the graveyard. I've wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"I understand that, but…" Jeff trailed off as he stopped and faced Harry.

"But what?"

"But nothing. I understand. I can't be angry because I understand the danger. A part of me wants to be angry, but my family has secrets as well so I know how it can be. It just bugs me a bit that Salis doesn't trust me."

"That's not it, Nomin. He does. It's just that, you're so protective of your mother he's afraid if someone threatened her, that you might tell to save her life. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you do. I'd do the same for anyone in my family or anyone of my friends, including Draco."

Jeff gave a little smirk. "Even if Draco switched sides?" No one was completely sure of where Draco's true loyalties lay.

Harry nodded. "Even if Draco was dark. If he was in danger, I'd do whatever I could to save him."

"You're a loyal friend, Harry. You have my word, I will never betray your trust willingly, even if it meant my mother's life. She wouldn't want me to. There's just one thing I want in return."

"Sure."

Jeff smiled and his eye lit up. "I want to train like you two do. I want to be a part of the fight."

Harry clapped his friend on the back. "I was hoping you would say that!"

Harry and Hermione began teaching Jeff that night and spent most of the night practicing Occlumency and Legillimens. Before they left, Jeff asked to see his elementals. He obliged his friend, leaving him in awe.

With Jeff now training at his side, Harry felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. Knowing that his two best friends were on his side meant more than Jeff would ever know. As he watched Hermione train on those nights they managed to slip away, he felt protective and terrified at the thought of something happening to her. Cedric had died because of him. He couldn't let the same happen to her. He smiled though because he knew she would go off on him for even suggesting such a thing.

He made the three of them practice Occlumeny and Legillimens at the end of their sessions. He figured if they could strengthen their minds while they were weaker than normal it would be easier later on. It was working. Randomly throughout the day, he could feel Jeff and Hermione pushing at his shields. Harry would wink and smile at them and then return the favor. He never lingered; he didn't want to invade their privacy. It pleased him to notice daily how much stronger they were becoming. Even if for some reason he failed in teaching them as well as Salis could, he knew he could at least protect their minds.

"I'm proud of you, Harry," Salis said one evening when he managed to join them at the manor. "Jeff is doing well for someone just starting out. The improvement in Hermione is amazing. She has always been dedicated, but there's a new spark in her."

"I've noticed, too."

Salis smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's because of you, you know. She loves you very much."

"I know. I love her too."

"I was once in love with a young woman like her. Perhaps that's why I'm so thrilled about your relationship."

"Who was she?"

Salis took a breath. Even Harry could tell he didn't want to answer the question. "I taught at Hogwarts a few times under aliases like I use now. She was a student during one of those times. She was brilliant, stubborn, caring…very much like Hermione. It was wrong of me to feel that way since I was her professor, but she felt the same. It wasn't until her sixth year did anything come of it and she initiated it."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I was quite shocked."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, you know I never stayed in places long. I had started teaching her first year and I rarely ever stayed in a place longer than five years and I left a couple years after she graduated."

"I'm sorry."

Salis smiled warmly. "Don't be. I do not regret it and only have good memories of her. Come, let me give Jeff some pointers."

Harry watched his father as he spoke to Jeff and felt relieved to know his father could still talk to him about his past. His curiosity now had the best of him. He wanted to know more about this woman and what had been so special about her to risk his secret.

"Dad," he asked one night. "I've heard stories of my father. It makes me wonder how my mother ended up with him."

Salis looked at Harry for a long time before answer, making Harry nervous. "People change, Harry. Your father grew up and matured and your mother fell in love with him once she saw how he could be."

"I guess. The girl from Hogwarts that you loved, did she know who you were?"

"Yes. I told her eventually. She accepted it and even encouraged me to reveal myself to the world. There might never be a time where I feel the need to do that. There was a time after Godric's death that I did contemplate the idea only to learn if there was a way to stop the immortality without putting the curse onto someone else."

"Do you really see it as a curse?"

Salis smiled. "Not anymore, no. But during that time, I did. I was devastated after the loss of Helena and Rowena as well, but Godric's death was the worst. He was, and still is, like a brother to me. There have been times here and there where I wished I wasn't."

"How many women have you loved?"

Salis laughed heartily. "My boy, what has brought this all on?"

"I'm just curious. You've told me so much but a lot has involved me or has been about the past so I could understand that not everything is as it seems…such as the Slytherin name. You never tell me much about yourself."

"There will be plenty of time for that, my son. But, in answer to your question, only three times: my first wife, Rowena, and the young woman."

"Ms. Nomin is available."

"Now, Harry, are you serious? Sandra is a wonderful woman, but really? I think you should head for bed. It's been a long night."

"Good night, dad."

"Harry, I'm not setting my mom up with your dad."

"Why not, Nomin?"

"Come on, mate. She's my mom. Besides, they're adults. If they want to get together they will. Leave it alone. There's enough matchmaking going on here."

"How's that going by the way?"

Jeff laughed. "As well as can be with Ron in the way. I like Ginny and I think something might be there."

Harry grinned. "That will drive Ron crazy."

Jeff's smile vanished. "Harry, do you really think we can win this war?"

"Yes, I do. I'm hoping my training pays off as well as we think it will. But either way, yeah, I believe we can."

"Either way, I'm behind you."

"Thanks, mate."

"I'm behind you, too, Harry," they heard Ginny say. She and Hermione sat beside them. "Whether Ronald likes it or not, I'm not going anywhere."

"You know I'm not going anywhere," Hermione said softly taking Harry's hand.

"Us, too, mate." Fred and George joined them.

"Thanks, everyone."

He knew they were on his side, but with his friends declarations, he felt more confident than he had in months.


	31. Light or Dark

Harry wasn't sure what to expect as he stepped onto the Hogwarts train. Fifth year was beginning and rumors were going around about him and Dumbledore being frauds, rumors that were spread by the Daily Prophet. It angered Harry, not to mention his friends and family, but they urged him to stay calm. Lashing out would do no good, for him or anyone else.

He felt Hermione squeeze him hand as other students looked at him with odd expressions. Being with her helped; having Jeff on his side and knowing his secret also helped a great deal. Having someone in his own house who knew his secret meant he had another confidant. Hermione was his first choice since she had been with him for years before all of this, but it was hard to be able to talk to her whenever he needed to.

"Sorin!"

Harry saw Draco up ahead motioning to them. He had saved a compartment. Harry, Hermione, and Jeffery piled in behind him and were followed by Ginny.

"Hi, guys!" Ginny said smiling and sat close to Jeff.

Harry and Hermione shared a smile and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Draco laughed. "Finally!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay with this?"

"I won't lie, the idea of one of us being with a Gryffindor is, well, a bit wrong, but Hermione is a friend, too. I'm glad you're both happy."

"Um, Drac."

They all looked over at Jeffery to see him holding Ginny's hand.

Draco groaned, but smiled, though strained. Harry had an inkling that it wasn't just because Ginny was a Gryffindor.

"Ron was livid," Ginny spoke quickly.

Hermione sighed. "The common room is going to be very tense." The group nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we could handle that," Draco said with a smirk.

"Malfoy," Harry teased warningly. "Ron's feeling a bit overwhelmed with all of this. Apparently, he's had a thing for Mione and seeing his little sister with a Slytherin definitely did not help matters."

"No offense, Weasley, but your brother is a prat."

Ginny smiled. "Scary, but we agree, Malfoy."

Harry leaned back as the conversation switched to Quidditch. Despite the differences in his friends, he knew he could ask for no better than the ones in that compartment. Even Draco. He knew he'd have to figure out where Draco Malfoy's true loyalties lay. Would he side with Harry or would he side with his parents? Could Harry let his friend fight against his own parents if it came to that, no matter how evil Lucius Malfoy was?

"What was the thoughtful look for back there, Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked off the platform.

"Just thinking about Draco. I'm not sure which side he's on."

"I think the only way to find out is to ask him."

"Yeah." But just how was he going to start _that_ conversation?

The dinner and sorting hat ceremony was quite an uproar in every common room except in Slytherin. They had a new professor, a woman from the ministry, Dolores Umbridge. From what they understood from her speech, the ministry was trying to control the school. Hermione had shot him a look after that and he understood that to mean a meeting that night in Myrtle's bathroom, also the bathroom that held the entry into Salazar's chamber.

The Slytherin common room was calm for the most part, only a few students were discussing Umbridge and seemed excited about her teaching. Draco seemed lost in his own world and Harry let him be. He knew his friend well enough for that.

Around midnight, Harry and Jeff snuck out to meet Hermione and Ginny in the bathroom. The two boys smiled as they heard Hermione ranting quietly about Umbridge.

"This is an outrage!" She exclaimed in a near whisper.

Harry took her face and kissed her gently. "Breathe, Mione."

She smiled. "Sorry, Harry."

"It's okay. You're right, but really, there's not much we can do about it."

She took a couple deep breaths. "In other news, Ron is still not speaking to me or to Ginny."

They looked over at Ginny only to find her practically snogging Jeff. They snickered and Harry cocked one eyebrow at Hermione who then smacked him lightly. He kissed her quickly.

"How are the rest of the Gryffindor's treating you?"

"So far, they've left me alone. I'm liking it so far, but I know the reason for it is because of the lies about you and Dumbledore. I think they're afraid you really are dark and that I'm some sort of spy. Silly really."

"What about Ginny?"

"She's fine. Fred and George aren't thrilled about Jeff but they promised not to beat him to a pulp. They like you, Harry, so they figure if he's good enough to be your friend, he must not be too bad."

"That's good. I hate the tension."

Hermione hugged him. "I know."

"I love you, Mione," he spoke softly as he smelled her hair.

"I love you, Harry."

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever," she agreed.

"You two are so…yuck." Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled and stuck out her tongue. Laughter followed and the conversation shifted to classes and teachers.

The first day went well until they made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Umbridges class. According to Umbridge, there was no reason for them to actually _do_ any defensive spells, that learning the theory would be enough to pass their OWLs.

"No reason? How can there be no reason when You-Know-Who is out there," Hermione asked in quiet anger.

Umbridge's false smile disappeared. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned. These are lies, disgusting and horrible lies."

"So, I'm a liar now?" When the woman stared back silently, he continued. "First I'm the Boy Who Lived and now I'm a bloody liar?"

"Mr. Potter, I will not have that in this classroom. Detention in my office tomorrow night."

"He isn't lying!" Harry glared at Hermione to keep quiet. Glaring back, she turned her face away.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione cried. "How does Dumbledore expect us to learn with this…this…ugh!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think he had a choice, Mione."

"This is going to be a crappy year," Jeff said falling into step with them.

"Where's Draco?"

"Not sure. He ran off after class."

"Something is going on with him."

Harry and Jeff shared a look of concern for their friend.

They didn't see Draco again until dinner. He sat down between them quietly without saying even a hello.

Jeff elbowed him. "What's going on with you?"

Draco looked at Jeff and then at Harry, who was staring intently. "Can we talk later?"

"Meet us at nine in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Draco nodded and left.

"Why the bathroom?"

"Because, depending on what he tells us, I'm showing him my elementals in the chamber."

That night, the three boys met in the bathroom. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Draco slid to the floor.

"Talk to us, Draco."

His gray eyes looked up. "What side are you on, Nomin?"

"What?"

Draco stood and began pacing. "I know Voldemort is back. Not because Sorin says he is, but because I know for sure."

Harry knew he was telling the truth. His father was a Death Eater after all.

"Okay?" Jeff shrugged. "Where's this going?"

"Are you dark or light, Nomin?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

In a flash, Draco had Jeff pinned against the wall. "Just say it!"

Jeffery's eyes narrowed. "Light, Malfoy. I'm Light."

"Sorin?"

He didn't hesitate. "Light."

Draco's body relaxed and he leaned against the wall next to Jeff. "My father is a Death Eater."

Harry and Jeff sat on either side of him. "I know," Harry spoke quietly.

"I'm expected to follow in his footsteps." Silence followed. "I…I can't."

"You don't have to."

"I know I can be mean, but I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not a killer."

"Are you light or dark, Draco?"

He looked Harry in the eye. "Light."

Harry smiled at Jeff and then back to Draco. "I have something to show you, Malfoy."

Once in the Chamber, Harry proceeded to show Draco his secret. All he could do was hope his instincts were right and Draco was being honest.

A/N: So it's been way, way, way too long. I apologize. If I was able to write full-time, this wouldn't be an issue. But since I have to work to make a living, I have limited time for writing. However, I am no longer in a job that demands my life so, I am hoping to be back at least weekly with new chapters. If not, for those of you who are still fans, bare with me please! I have not given up on this story! Also, I apologize if this chapter is kind of "eh".


	32. Letting Draco In

Salis was so angry with Harry for showing Draco his elementals that Harry was surprised he didn't receive a Howler. A howler would give too much a way he supposed, since Harry could read in between the lines of his father's letter. By stating his name, his father's invisible ink appeared on the parchment.

_Harry, _

_ What on earth were you thinking? You take a boy's word on his loyalties without consulting with me first. I like Draco, but I have never looked in his mind. I am extremely disappointed with you, Harry. I know it is hard to keep such a large secret from your friends, but this was irresponsible. I have no doubt that Draco is a friend of you, Jeffery's, and Hermione's. If he wasn't, I doubt he would've gone behind his father's back to spend time with you over the summer breaks. But, Malfoy is a Death Eater. While I'm sure Lucius loves his son, he loves the power of Voldemort just as much, if not more. I cannot say whether he'd use Draco or not to get to you__._

Harry ran his fingers over the parchment and felt the hard pressed in dents of his father's angry handwriting. By the feeling of the dried ink, he knew Salis's tone had changed in the next paragraph.

_I love you, son. If Draco's father is as angry as I'm sure he will be if this is the truth, Draco is more than welcome to join us for Christmas vacation. I trust you, Harry, even when I'm sure I sound like I do not. I worry about you, fear for your safety, and it's frustrating when you do these things without consulting me. You are talented and brilliant wizard, but you are still just a child and you have much to learn. I trust you to share your secret with whomever you choose, but I ask you to at least let me know in advance._

_ Do not anger Dolores Umbridge, Harry. She is ruthless and I fear a fanatic of Fudge. _

_ Salis_

Harry showed the letter to his friends that night, including Draco, before burning it. At first, Harry could see the combination of anger and fear in his face but it turned calm as he read on. "Sorry, mate," he said as he handed the letter back to Harry.

"I'm telling you right now, Draco, that if you turn on us, I won't hesitate to take you out in a battle if I have to."

Draco nodded. "Understood. Can I ask a favor of all of you?"

"Ask."

"My father is sure to throw me out if not worse if he finds out the truth, but can you at least spare my mother during battle? Stun her, disarm her, but please don't hurt her."

Harry thought this was fair. Though he had only seen the lady Malfoy a couple times in Diagon Alley, the woman seemed to follow Lucius more so than herself. He met the eyes of the others as they all nodded. "Agreed."

"Malfoy, what my father said is true. You're always welcome at the manor."

Draco smiled weakly. "Thanks, mate." He let out a breathe of air. "I feel better now that I've told you all. It has been driving me bonkers."

Hermione reached over to squeeze his hand. "We are all here for you, Draco."

He reached over suddenly and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Granger. I let my father make my mind up about many things. I'm sorry for how I treated you in the beginning."

She smiled warmly at her friend. "You are completely forgiven, Draco."

Harry and Jeff clapped his back in agreement.


	33. Home for Break

Harry knew his friend was in turmoil. Draco barely spoke to them the past couple days and ate little at every meal. Harry didn't know how to comfort his friend. He had never feared Salis, never once worried if his father's anger could lead to his torture or death. He kept a close eye on Draco throughout the train ride home.

Hermione squeezed his hand in reassurance. He had told her about Draco and she shared his fear. Jeff also shot a look of worry at Harry. It frustrated him that there was nothing he could say to calm his friend. They knew Lucius Malfoy would never have known of Draco's true loyalties if it hadn't been for his pushing Draco to take the mark of Voldemort. Draco couldn't put off telling him any longer.

The train pulled into the station and the friends left until it was just Draco and Harry. "Malfoy."

"Yeah."

Harry rested a hand on his shoulder. "If things go…If your father…" He sighed. "You are always welcome at Sorin Manor. You know that, right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm serious. If you need anything, and I mean anything, Draco, you contact me. I don't care how, why, when…I'll be there. You're my friend, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Sorin. I know. I swear, if I need anything, I'll let you know."

"You come the house if you need to. You know Alvin and Missy will let you in any time of day or night."

Draco cracked a slight smile. "I get it, Harry. Look, you and Jeff are my best friends, and Hermione and Ginny, they're close. My father is wrong, Vold…You-Know-Who is wrong. I will not become a Death Eater. I will not become a murderer, Harry."

Draco walked out with Harry following. Harry watched as Draco greeted his mother and father with stiff hugs. It amazed him the differences between a family like the Malfoys and his own family. It was a rag tag sort of group really- his adoptive father, his once-thought-a-murderer god father, himself, Hermione and her parents, Alvin and Missy. There was love all around him. He had his best friend as his girlfriend, a father who loved him unconditionally, a godfather who loved him as his own, friends he could trust. He felt a small amount of pity for Draco Malfoy who had never know that type of warm love.

"Harry?" His father's voice caught his attention. "Alright, son?"

Throwing his arms around Salis, Harry gave him a tight hug. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Harry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Salis followed his gaze. "Draco has a home with us. He knows this, I hope."

"I told him. I'm more afraid he might not get the chance to get away. Would Lucius kill his own son?"

"If Voldemort told him to, I have little doubt he would. Come, Harry, let's go home. There's no sense standing here worrying when we're not even sure Draco with tell his father during the break."

Harry nodded and took Hermione's hand. Her parents were stuck at work so Salis had offered to take her home with them and then her parents would join them for dinner.

Once home in Sorin Manor, Harry finally felt his body relax. Here, there were no threats on his life, no Gryffindors to worry about bothering Hermione and Ginny. He was safe. It hit him every time he returned from Hogwarts, the overwhelming feeling of love and contentment. He rarely thought of his days at the orphanage except on days like this when he grateful to have a place to call home, a father who loved him, family and friends who loved him. Back then, this had been a dream he feared would never happen. He owed Salis his life, his sanity. He owed Salis everything.

"Harry," came Hermione's curious tone through the closed bedroom door.

"Come in," he replied putting away the last of his clothes.

She beamed at him. "Hey. Are you alright?"

His smile was big and warm. "Never better. Aside from worrying about Draco. I love being home."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He had confided in her about his dark days of being an orphan. She knew his feelings regarding Salis and this house. At first, this mansion had intimidated and even scared Hermione. It loomed over you when you walked up to it. It had a dark and eerie feel to it, as did most of the house to be honest. But rooms like Salis' study, the living room, dining room, Harry's room, even the vast library had a warm feel to it, like they were used daily and loved.

"Master Harry! Welcome home!" came the high pitched voice of Missy, the house elf. "Welcome back, Miss Hermione!"

Harry grinned at the elf affectionately. "Hello, Missy, and thank you. It's good to be home. How are you?"

"Wonderful as always, Master Harry. Would you and Miss Hermione like a snack? Dinner will not be ready for a couple hours yet."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Missy," Hermione spoke up. The little elf bowed and was gone with "pop!".

Harry took her in his arms. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you, too, Harry Sorin."

Harry and Hermione were both surprised when Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in with suitcases. After and emotional reunion with their daughter, Salis explained he had invited the Grangers to stay for the holidays.

"Master Salis, Young Jeffery and his mother are here, sir."

"Ah, good! Show them in Alvin."

Harry shot his father a curious look. "Are the Nomins spending Christmas, too?"

Salis just smiled as Jeffery and his mother came into the room.

"Hiya, Harry! Hermione! We're staying for Christmas!"

Harry just laugh and shook his head while standing to greet his friend and his mother. "Hey, Jeff. Hello, Mrs. Nomin."

She gave a laugh as she hugged him. "Oh, harry, I think you've known me long enough to call me Sandra. Hello, Salis. Sirius. Oh, and you must be the Grangers!" She promptly introduced herself and hugged both Hermione's parents.

Harry, though happy to have his friends and their parents, looked at Sandra, confused. Harry had met her after his first year and even with spending time with Jeff at his own home, he couldn't remember a time when she had seemed so happy. She seemed at ease, peaceful almost, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Harry was curious to see what his friend had to say.

He had his chance minutes later as the three young wizards made their way to the theatre room. "I don't want to sound rude, mate, but…well, your mother seems happier than I can remember."

Jeff threw his hands in the air. "Thank you! I noticed the second she hugged me at the train station. I questioned her and all she would say is that your father put her at ease with some things. Not a clue what that means though."

"Maybe dad offered her protection from the death eaters?" they both knew that was a big fear of hers, that the Death Eaters would learn of her true loyalties. She couldn't fake it forever.

"That's probably it. Maybe he put a powerful protection spell on the house or something. I've never seen her so relaxed."

Hermione took Harry's hand. "Boys, you are missing the bigger picture. It's so obvious."

Harry chuckled. "And that would be?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, I just noticed. I mean, I could be wrong, you know."

"Spit it out, Granger," Jeff said with a smile.

"Well, she was looking at Salis the way I look at you, Harry."

The trio stopped walking as Harry and Jeff shared a look. Harry was thrilled, if it was true, but he wasn't sure if this would be something Jeff would want. His friend broke out into a wide grin. "Finally!" He cried. "I've been waiting for her to meet someone. Who better than my best friends father!"


End file.
